Year 2: Her Dreaded Year
by Allestera Rose
Summary: Year 2 for Alli, she walks in to the school hand in hand with her new boyfriend and butterflies in her stomach. Any hopes of a normal year went away with the knowledge that she would finally meet the boy who turned her life upside down when she was two.
1. Chapter 1

*Warning: this story will not make sense if you have not read The Next Heir of Slytherin.*

Chapter 1

George hurried and jumped playfully off the train; Fred stepped down first and turned to lift Alli off the step, and place her gently on the ground in front of him. Alli was greeted on platform 9 ¾ by her mother and the Weasleys. This was the first time Diane had met Fred and his parents. Alli was nervous for this moment and clenched Fed's hand; he smiled at her and took over the introductions.

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Jerrings. I'm Fred Weasley and these are my parents Arthur and Molly."

"Nice to meet you all," Diane shook hands with all of them before embracing Alli. The group exited the platform together but there was such a commotion, Alli, Diane, Molly, and Arthur were separated from the rest of the Weasley kids.

"Come, this way, our son Percy knows to get his siblings to the lounge over here if we should be separated." Mr. Weasley motioned towards a deserted waiting area. It wasn't long before George wandered into the room saying the others were not far behind him. George decided to make use of this time to cause some trouble.

He came up behind Alli and wrapped his arms around her waist and said into her ear, "It was great last night, hope we can have a repeat of it tonight."

"What!" all three parents said in unison.

Alli turned and pushed George off of her, laughing, "Stop it George, you're going to get me into trouble."

As the adults sighed in relief and the two kids laughed, they were joined by the other two Weasley kids.

"What's going on in here?" Fred asked wondering about the laughter.

"Nothing, George was just being a jerk." Alli smacked George with the back of her hand, hitting his stomach.

Alli went over to Diane while the Weasleys prepared to travel home by floo powder.

"So nothing has happened between you and Fred?" Diane looked to her daughter for reassurance.

"Definitely not, George just likes to cause trouble."

"Good" Diane hugged Alli because she was staying at the Burrow for the first three weeks of summer.

"Diane, why don't you join us for dinner tonight?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Alli was about to finish saying goodbye to her mother.

"Oh I couldn't impose."

"You most certainly would not be imposing. It would be our pleasure, plus you only just saw your daughter so you should have some more time with her."

Diane then accepted the invite and took her handful of floo powder. Percy went first, followed by George, Fed, and Alli; next went Diane and finally Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. By the time Diane entered the main room of the Burrow, Alli was catching up with Ron and Ginny. Diane looked around the house in awe; it seemed like a crowded house but in a strange way also spacious.

She looked at her daughter, who was hugging a little red headed girl, and knew there was something in this house she could never give her child, a whole family. Diane had saddened herself with this thought but was brought up when Alli and the young girl offered to give her a tour of the house. Alli was so excited to have her there, Diane felt secure that Alli would never completely leave her for this family.

Dinner was so lively and full of laughter that it didn't take long for Diane to also feel at home. Having only had a dinner with a majority of three people at the table, except on holidays when they joined the Grangers, a table surrounded by nine members seemed like organized chaos. But this gave Diane a chance to see a whole new side to of Alli, the carefree side. At one point one of the twins made a joke at Alli's expense, but instead of being angered, as Diane expected, Alli laughed and tossed a piece of her dinner roll at the boy across the table. Before she could scald her daughter for being rude, the boy tossed the piece back at her, only making it high enough so Alli could catch it in her mouth. The entire tabled cheered, including the parents, and the youngest boy commented that it was the fourth time in a row Alli had caught a piece of food; this told Diane that this was a sort of tradition for her daughter and the Weasleys.

After dinner the kids helped Mrs. Weasley clear the table while Mr. Weasley questioned Diane on Muggle objects.

"I have an idea, how about when Alli come home; all of you come to our house for dinner. That way Arthur you can see some of these objects for yourself."

"That sounds wonderful, we would be delighted." Mrs. Weasley answered while Mr. Weasley expressed his excited by naming the main items he was curious about. When the meal was over and the table was cleared, it was time for Diane to leave. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were washing the dishes, the twins and Percy went to unpack, Ginny was getting her room ready for Alli, and Ron was in his room organizing his wizard cards; this gave mother and daughter a moment of privacy to say goodbye.

"They seem like a really nice family" Diane said.

"They are and they have made me like a true member."

"I'm glad you're so happy here."

Alli caught the hint of disappointment in her mother's voice, "but not even a family of this size could replace you, mum, you know that."

"Of course but I do have one question before I leave. I know you share a room with that little girl, Ginny. What happens when you have a bad dream, I mean how do you explain that to her?"

"Well I haven't had to yet thankfully. Any dreams I have had while here have either been good or at least tame. I haven't sent things flying around the room in a while."

"Well that's good news. Maybe this means the violent nights are a thing the past."

"I hope so for my sake and for the sake of those around me."

Diane kissed her daughter goodbye and then thanks Mrs. Weasley for the wonderful meal. The rest the Weasley crew ran down and said goodbye to Diane before she disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Arriving at empty house was bitter sweet for Diane; she was glad her daughter's demons were lessening and she could now live a somewhat normal life, but she wished she wasn't always alone this big house. She missed having someone to talk to, to laugh with, and even argue with. Sitting on the couch, Diane reflected on the past few years and finally decided to call the person who kept entering her mind. They had grown apart a few years ago but had recently started taking again; their friendship had grown and now they had become quite close, almost as close as they were about six years ago.

Diane dialed the number and waited anxiously for it to be answered. Within the first few rings Diane heard the soft soothing voice say hello.

"Hello, Allen, how are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back at the Burrow, Alli, Fred, George, and Ginny sat outside gazing at the stars. It wasn't long before the boys got bored and began to chase each other around the yard, tackling the other and wrestling until one escaped. The girls watched them for a few minutes but then brought their attentions back on the glistening sky. Ginny rested her head on Alli's stomach as Alli played with the young girl's light red hair.

"What are you thinking about Alli?" Ginny turns on her side so she can look at Alli's face.

Alli sat up a bit, glancing at Ginny then the boys, and laughed. "I'm wondering why I stay with that goofball of boyfriend. Why?"

"Just wondering," Ginny said as she laid back down.

"What are you thinking about?" Alli asked.

"What it would be like to be an only child."

"What," Alli sat up and Ginny's head slid onto her lap.

"It's silly, I just sometimes think of what it would be like to be you." Ginny got up and sat facing Alli but looking at the grass. "To not have six older brothers who pick on you. You know, for it just to be me and my mom, like you."

"Trust me darling, nobody should want my life." Alli giggled

"Come on, your mom seems nice and all the stories you tell me sound so fun!"

"Yeah but those are only small parts of my life, I mean I fight with my mom just as much as any other girl; maybe even more. When I tell you stories, I try to make my life sound perfect but in reality it is far from it."

"Well I still think it would be nice to be an only child."

"Ha, Ron will be joining us at Hogwarts next year, and it will just be you in the house after that; so after two weeks of that, send me an owl and let me know if you feel the same way."

The two girls laughed and talked about their plans for the next three weeks until they hear Mrs. Weasley calling them inside. Before Alli could even take a step towards the house, Fred ran up behind her and scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the door. Mrs. Weasley moved out of the way as the teenage boy rushed through the door laughing; Alli wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck until they came to a stop.

"Now Fred put the poor girl down" Mrs. Weasley joked, gently hitting her son on the arm. Fred released Alli while George entered the house carrying Ginny the same way. The girls giggled, looked at each other, and then, reading the other's mind, simultaneously punched the boys in the stomach.

"Abusive much, I'm surprised I keep you around" Fred joked. Alli hadn't hit him hard enough to hurt him; so she knew him sinking onto the floor was all and act. Nevertheless, Alli played along and knelt down to kiss his cheek.

"All better?" Alli stood back up.

Fred leapt back onto his feet and took a superhero stance, "One hundred percent! Your kisses must be magic."

The group laughed and Mrs. Weasley just shook her head with a smile on her face. The kids then retreated to their rooms and readied for bed.

"You two are so cute it's disgusting" Ginny said when the girls were in her room.

"Ha, yeah that boy's smile is all I need to brighten my day."

That night Alli was restless, her dream was haunting. She was walking through a large room but everything around her was blurry. She could hear people around her crying but couldn't see them; also she could feel moisture on her own face, not tears but sweat. As she continued walking the sounds of sobs grew louder. Eventually she found herself at a group of people who she could see clearly. As she approached them, they all began to slowly turn to face her. She recognized each face; they were the faces of the whole Weasley family and Harry Potter, the boy who killed her father, and Hermione. As she passed Hermione, her friend put a hand on her shoulder; then she reached the center of the group and saw what they had been staring at. It took her mind a moment to register what she was seeing but there he was lying on the floor. Fred with his eyes closed and not moving a muscle; it almost looked like he was sleeping but Alli knew right away that he was not. Her wand fell to the ground in shock, and then she crumbled to the floor in sadness. The group reformed their circle and they continued to stare, with stoic looks on each face.

Alli shot up in bed immediately, frantically gasping for breath. It took a few seconds but she finally realized where she was. Looking at the wall clock, she saw that it was after two in the morning but Alli was afraid to try to fall back asleep. As got out of bed quietly, she must not have screamed at all because Ginny was still peacefully sleeping. Alli pulled on her robe and left the room; before going down to the kitchen, Alli had to stop and look in the twins' room. In her mind she knew it was just a nightmare but in her heart Alli needed to see for herself. Opening the door just a crack, Alli was able to see the scruffy red hair and calm face of her boyfriend bathed in the moonlight. This eased Alli enough that she began to stop shaking.

In the kitchen, Alli made herself a cup of tea to calm her nerves and then decided to write to Professor Dumbledore. She wasn't sure if this was one of her visions or just a bad dream; usually it's obvious but this one was different and Alli didn't know what to think about it. Alli needed a second opinion so she grabbed the first quill and clean piece of parchment she found. She described the dream as best she could which took several pieces of parchment. She didn't finish it till the sun began to peak over the horizon; Alli had to pause from writing every so often to remind herself that Fred was really asleep just upstairs. Finally as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Alli sealed the envelope and set the Weasley's owl, Errol, out into the morning air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mr. Weasley descended the rest of the stairs and met eyes with Alli who was still standing at the window.

"Well hello there Alli, had trouble sleeping did we?"

"Yeah, I guess my body doesn't know it doesn't need to get up for class anymore," Alli forced a laughed.

"Well Mrs. Weasley will be down any minute and cook us some breakfast."

Surprisingly, when Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen, she was followed by Percy, Fred, and George.

"Look who decided to get an early start on the day," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Not our choice, ma" George said sitting at the table and put his head down on it.

"Yeah, if it was up to us, we'd be sleeping till lunch," Fred continued.

"But our bodies had other ideas." George grumbled.

Fred took a seat next to Alli and she snuggled up to him as close as she could. After breakfast, Percy convinced Mr. Weasley to allow him to go to the Ministry with his dad that day. Fred, George, and Alli decided to wait in the living room for Ginny and Ron to wake up so they could have a game of Quidditch. Fred and Alli sat together on the couch and George flopped into the armchair across from them. Within seconds the boys were bored and began a game of Wizard's Chess. Alli tried to keep engaged with the game but slowly fatigue overwhelmed her. She slid down a bit on the couch and curled up with her head on the arm, it wasn't long before she was asleep and vulnerable to her dark dreams.

She was bombarded by different versions of Fred's death, all being just as gruesome. There were flashes of him being blown up by a miss mixed potion, poisoned by a potion that engulfed him from the inside out, and the worse one was of him being brutally tortured by Death Eaters she knew by name. In each scene Alli felt she was just steps away from him and knew what was about to happen, but she was forced to watch it happen.

"Alli! Alli! All!" She kept hearing Fred's voice screaming. But then she felt someone shaking her.

"Alli, Alli, Alli, wake up" Fred was sitting at her feet and George was kneeling next to her as she woke up. Both them looked concerned and when she sat up, Alli noticed Mrs. Weasley standing in the entryway.

"Are you alright Alli?" Fred asked brushing some hair out of her face.

"Yeah, just a bad dream."

"Well the stress from finals may have finally caught up to you. I knew you couldn't keep up that calm composure for long." George laughed and took his seat again.

"Would you like some tea, sweetheart?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Alli stayed on the sofa, snuggled up to Fred, until Mrs. Weasley brought her a cup of hot tea. She sipped at the tea and focused on the chess game; it took her mind off the nightmares, listening to the twins jokingly bad mouth each other. Alli was relieved to hear the last two Weasleys running down the stairs. While Ron and Ginny ate, Fred's king was pulverized by one of George's bishops. Then Alli helped Ginny wash the dishes and the boys rushed outside to get the Quidditch equipment.

"Alli, are you alright. You seem like you're in some sort of trance." Ginny passed Alli a dish to dry off.

"Um, yeah just a lot on my mind."

"Is it about that dream you had last night?"

Alli paused, she had thought Ginny was asleep when she woke up last night.

Seeing the look on her friend's face Ginny continued, "You were moaning a bit in your sleep, I woke up and heard you mumbled something about it being your fault. You started to wake up and I pretended to still be asleep. I figured if you needed or wanted me to know, you would have woken me up as well. When I heard you go downstairs I fell back to sleep."

"I'm sorry I woke you up. I just had a horrible dream that I couldn't get out of my head."

"What was it about? Sometimes it helps to talk about it but if you don't want to its fine." The girls had finished the dishes and were now sitting at the table. Alli wanted to tell Ginny all about the dream to get her opinion, but she couldn't bare tell the little girl across from her that she saw her brother dead; so she lied.

"Um, I was lost in the Dark Forest and I could hear people trying to help me out but I couldn't find them."

"That sounds awful. I mean, I've never been anywhere near the Dark Forest, but from the stories my brothers have told me, it sounds like a dreadful place."

"Yeah, it really is."

Alli felt atrocious the rest of the day. During the Quidditch game, Alli forgot about her terrors but as soon as they were back in the house, all the anxiety came flooding back.

When it came time to go to bed, Alli sent herself into an asthma attack just thinking of the dreams she might have had. After using her inhaler, Alli realized that falling asleep by her own volition was not possible. She had to take a sleeping draft her Uncle Snape had given her just in case. That night Alli didn't remember her dreams and she woke rested. Ginny was sitting on her bed already dressed and reading a book Alli had sent to her, _Jane Eyre. _

" Morning, just so you know, you slept like the dead last night."

"Good to know" Alli sat in front of Ginny waiting for her to look up from the pages of the novel.

"I don't get this book. I mean the girl sees her uncle's ghost in that red room, so is she a witch? I thought you said this was a Muggle book."

Alli giggled, "It is, she's a Muggle, but some Muggles think they have seen ghosts or have had a paranormal experience. Most people think they are loony but I believe it's quite possible they experience something."

Fred burst through the door before Ginny could ask another question.

"Don't you knock?" Ginny said irritated.

"Why you have nothing to hide?" He laughed sitting down behind Alli.

"Well what if Alli had been changing?"

Alli looked at Fred and the two smiled at each other. "Yes Fred, what if I had been getting dressed?"

"I would have tried to memorize the image before you would push me out of the room." Fred snickered and kissed Alli's cheek.

"By the way, this letter just arrived for you. George and I are going to go to Diagon Ally this afternoon, you want to come with us?"

"Sounds like fun, what are we looking for?" Alli took the letter but watched Fred as he headed towards the door.

"Well we are telling mum that we are going to get ideas for your birthday present but George and I really need some potion ingredients."

"I'm not going to ask about the potion because I want to be able to honestly say 'I had nothing to do with it' when something blows up. But what if your mother was to find out my birthday is not till October?"

"I'll just tell her I was being a good boyfriend and getting an early start."

"Right" Alli giggled and Ginny rolled her eyes. Fred went back downstairs and Ginny got lost in her book. Alli got dressed into a pair of jeans and a v-neck t-shirt before flopping onto her cot to read her letter; she expected it be a response from Professor Dumbledore but instead it was from her uncle.

_To my dear little Allestra,_

_Professor Dumbledore confided in my about an unsettling dream you had the other night. He was going to write to you himself but I asked to respond to you. But before I give you my opinion, Professor requested that I pass on some information to you. He asks that you be careful and be aware of your temper. It is his belief that now that you have entered Hogwarts as a student, the power you inherited from your father has amplified. We have come to the conclusion that it may be the reason behind your increased random mood swings during the school year. You are in danger of following in your father's footsteps if you are not careful but I feel you are strong enough to overcome his influence. However, if anything should occur, contact Professor Dumbledore and myself immediately; even if the incident seems minor. _

_Now as for your dream, the Professor and I are could not come to an agreement. We spent much time discussing it last evening; I personally believe that it is your youthful mind expressing your fear of losing your first true __beau__. You have lost so many loved ones at such a young age, I think it would only be natural for you to fear this. However, Professor Dumbledore doesn't want to dismiss it so easily. He plans to reflect on it a bit more and will write to you when he has the best answers for you. Also he wants you to let him know when you have returned to Diane's house so he can arrange a meeting with you. _

_I hope the rest of your summer break is better than the first few days. If you ever need to get away, my home is always open to you. Also I have ways of finding out things so you and that boy should be cautious. If he does anything to hurt you some Draught of Living Death may find its way into his pumpkin juice. And I hope you know I'm only joking when I say that … maybe. _

_Your favorite uncle,_

_Severus Snape_

Alli had hope the letter would put her mind at ease but it only made her more nervous and confused. All of a sudden she couldn't wait to return home so she could meet with Professor Dumbledore. She also thought about taking Uncle Snape up on his offer to let her stay at his house for a bit. But Alli was getting fed up with having to worry all the time so she made herself a promise that while she was staying at the Burrow, the only thing she would think about was having fun.

She went with the twins to Diagon Ally and shopped for Saharia and Balgeria while the boys went to get there potion ingredients. After they named a few of them for her, Alli had a hunch what the two were concocting but still felt it was best to remain ignorant. Also while there, Alli purchased an accessory for her wand; it was a snake that got wrapped around the wand, the tail being at the handle and the head resting on the tip. Fred and George joked about how she probably should have been in Slytherin with her great love of snakes. When the trio returned to the Burrow, Alli told Mrs. Weasley that the ingredients Fred and George bought, were needed to do homework Professor Snape gave them for over the summer.

The next few weeks at the Burrow were blissful. Alli spent most of her time playing Quidditch and just relaxing with Fred and his siblings. It seemed like Percy was finally warming up to her and he joined them once or twice after dinner when they would sit in front of the fire and tell stories. He didn't seem particularly amused by the fairytales but he stayed with them anyway. On the last night at the house, all the kids, except Percy, decided to sleep outside. They lined up sleeping bags in the backyard and stayed up as long as they could trying to make up with the best ghost story they could.

When morning came, they all got up as a group and ate breakfast. Alli was taking the Knight Bus home this time because Mr. Weasley was still at work and she didn't want to use up any of the Weasleys' floo powder. Fred was accompanying her on the ride so after breakfast they dressed and Alli packed up the rest of her belongings so Fred could carry her trunk to the living room.

They couldn't summon the bus right to the Burrow but so the couple had to ride their brooms to the outskirts of the nearest city about twenty minutes away. The bus ride was fun since Fred and Alli made up a game to see who could remain on their feet the longest without having to grab anything for support.

Alli jumped of the bus and rushed to the door while Fred collected her luggage. She burst through the door and was met with a surprise.

"Hey Alli, welcome home!"

"Allan?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alli thought she must be in a dream, that she somehow fell asleep on the Knight Bus and that none of this was real. But she was snapped out of this thinking when Fred bumped into her as he came through the door.

"You must be Fred." Allen reached out to shake Fred's hand. "Hi I'm Allen, Diane's…"

"Friend" Alli interrupted him. Allen just smiled at her, only to receive a scowl in return.

Fred didn't seem to notice the hatred towards the man that was radiating off of Alli, either that or he just chose to ignore it.

"Nice to meet you, sir" Fred said as he shook Allen's hand.

"Where's my mother?" Alli asked in a demanding fashion. Even then Allen did not retaliate, instead he sighed and said, "She is in the backyard." Then he stepped aside and allowed Alli to rush past him, dragging Fred with her, by the hand.

Outside, All found Diane sitting on the porch steps, talking with Mrs. Granger; while Hermione sat on a blanket in the grass, devouring a book. Diane turned with a smile as the couple stepped onto the wooden porch; but seeing the hard-hearted expression on the girl's face, turned that smile instantly to a frown.

Diane walked over to Alli; Hermione looked up and rose to wait for her turn to greet her friend/sister. But she didn't get a chance because Alli decided to confront Diane right away, before she could even give her a hug.

"What is he doing here?" The tone of Alli's voice caused Diane to take a step back while Mrs. Granger, Hermione, and Fred stood frozen.

"Um, honey, I think we'd best discuss this later." Diane started to say hello to Fred but Alli interjected.

"No, I want to know now. What is he doing in our house?"

Diane couldn't maintain her calm disposition but, before she would reprimand her daughter, Diane figured she should try to make the situation more private.

"Fred, it was nice to see you again, but I think it's time you went home."

Fred nodded in agreement and was turning to go back in the house when Alli grabbed his wrist.

"No, I want him here"

Alli's eyes grew more intense with anger. She could feel it bubbling inside her, and she knew it was only a matter of time before something dangerous happened. However, there was a faint voice in Alli's head telling her to control herself; Hermione hadn't received her letter yet, so they knew nothing about magic, and Alli couldn't afford to expose it. Alli closed her eyes and tried to take some deep breaths to calm herself a bit. Diane knew what Alli was trying to do and knew she had to get Alli inside before all hell broke loose. With a simple hand gesture, Diane ushered Fred and Alli into the house; before she entered, she turned to the Gangers and apologized for the behavior of her daughter.

Allen was in the living room, Alli told Fred to join him since she knew he would feel awkward if he stayed in the kitchen with her and Diane. As soon as he mother entered, Alli 's rage began to boil again; but she just stood there staring at Diane, waiting for an explanation.

"Don't look at me like I just ran over Saharia with my car." Diane said attempting to loosen Alli up. But, instead her comment seemed to have been taken the wrong way by Alli's irrational thinking.

"You did what?" Alli yelled. Diane just shook her head, realizing that she couldn't even make a simple joke at this point.

"Now what is that man doing here?" Alli inquired again.

Diane was offended by her daughter's attitude and couldn't let her continue to talk to her in such a manner.

"Excuse me young lady, but I am the adult here and I can do as I please and I don't need to ask for your permission."

"I never assumed you would ask for it but him, mom! Why him?"

Diane, even though also furious at this point, was still thinking somewhat clearly.

"Before we go any further, I think you should say goodbye to Fred."

"Fine," Alli grumbled and left Diane in the kitchen.

When Alli entered the living room, Fred stood up and, noticing she was distraught, went over to comfort her. Alli noticed Allen watching them and wanted to make him feel as uncomfortable as possible. She ran her fingers through his soft red hair, down the back of his head, till they rested on his neck. Alli gazed into his eyes and smiled at him softly. She drew him in and caressed his lips with hers. She pulled him into her until there wasn't even an inch of space between their bodies. Alli wrapped her arms around Fred's neck and could feel his arms encircling her waist. It was the most passionate kiss the couple had shared; it wasn't anything like the simple pecks they had have to say hello or goodbye to each other. Alli was slightly surprised when she felt Fred's tongue slipping through her lips and playing with her tongue.

It was with this that Allen could not ignore them any longer, but instead of yelling at them, he left the room. But he sent Diane in to do the parenting.

"Fred, I think it's time for you to go home," Diane exclaimed; she was trying to speak gently to Fred but it was obvious she was suppressing her annoyance.

Fred quickly pulled away from Alli and said a quick goodbye to Diane. Then he pulled a small pouch out of his pocket, that contained a handful of floo powder, and disappeared in an engulfment of green flames. Alli stared at the fireplace as he left, but when she turned to continue her conversation with her mother, she found that Diane was no longer standing behind her. Diane had returned to the kitchen where Allen was waiting for her. Reluctantly, Alli joined them because she knew that she would have to talk to them as some point anyway.

Diane was sitting in a chair with her arms folded across her chest with a critical expression published on her face. Allen was standing behind her, fidgeting awkwardly and trying to avoid making eye contact with Alli. Alli regretted the passionate kiss with Fred but didn't want to let her mother see this, because that would just give Diane more power in the fight; so Alli put on her best sour face and acted a confident as she could. Her façade didn't work.

"I am very disappointed in you young lady. Today you have displayed sides of you that, frankly, I am not pleased that you posses. For now we will but your demonstration with Fred aside. And before we discuss your behavior I think you owe Allen an apology for your rudeness."

Alli did not let a single word or sound pass through her lips; she merely copied Diane's stance and pasted her eyes to her shoes. Diane looked intently at her daughter for a few seconds hoping Alli would resign her stubbornness. Being met with silence, Diane had to show Alli that Diane would not be the one to wave the white flag.

"Alright then, Alli, you are to go to your room right now. I will be up soon to see if you are ready to talk then. "

Alli didn't move and Diane's patience was all used up.

"Alli go to your room now!" Diane yelled as she stood from her seat. Alli was shocked and terrified; Diane had never expressed that much anger, so Alli knew she had crossed a line. Defeated, Alli shamble to her room and plopped onto her bed. She didn't know what had come over her; seeing Allen was such a shock to her but had she really been holding a grudge against him since she was four years old. Alli tried to remember the two years that Allen acted as her father. Unfortunately she was too young and it had been months since she submerged into those memories in Dumbledore's Pensieve. She decided she would look for her own Pensieve at some point.

Alli found the stuffed animal of a lion, that she has had since she was a baby, tucked between the pillows on her bed. She curled up with it and eventually fell asleep. She dreamed a peaceful dream but couldn't tell whether its contents were a vision, a fantasy, or a memory; all Alli knew was that it felt very real. She was in a room that was gray and gloomy, and she was playing, just running around having fun; but the whole time she knew someone was watching, but not in a stalking, in a loving way. Alli felt serene but before she could learn anything else, she was shaken awake.

"Come on, time to wake up" Diane was standing over her, her eyes had softened a bit.

"How long have I been asleep?" Alli said as she sat up. As she did this, the stuffed animal tumbled onto her lap and Diane took it into her hands.

"Only about twenty minutes." Diane observed the lion in silence while Alli wondered what she was thinking.

Diane took a deep breath, "I remember when you wouldn't even get in your bed without this toy in your arms. One time it fell between the mattress and headboard and I couldn't find it, I thought I would never get you to stop crying. At first I didn't understand your need for it, but then one day you told me that it scared the monsters away for you, so that the monsters in your dreams didn't become real and hurt you when you're awake. You were five when you told me that, and it broke my heart because I couldn't protect you from the thing you most needed it from. Do you remember the day Allen left us?" Diane had been looking at the animal this whole time but raised her gaze to Alli when she posed her question. Alli had been watching and listening to Diane, frozen and not knowing what to do or make of Diane's reflections.

"Not really, I just know what you told me later; that you two had a disagreement and he left."

"Yeah, it had been a difficult couple of days for you. Allen had been talking to Dumbledore about sending you to Hogwarts early and you overheard him and me talking about it. You thought we wanted to send you to Azkaban and it scared you, so you ran away to try and avoid it. Professor Dumbledore and Mcgonnagal found you asleep in the park; when they got you home you had a temperature of 104 and Madame Pomfrey's potion only brought it down to 101 so you were still pretty sick. Allen wasn't prepared for how powerful you were and he wanted to give Dumbledore custody of you, but I didn't think that would help you; you needed security and not feel like everyone was just going to pass to you off to someone else if things got too tough. You didn't choose your life and I told Allen he had a choice, either help me or leave; so he left."

Alli could see tears building up in Diane's eyes but she dared not move to comfort her. She knew there was a point to Diane's story.

"The next day you asked me where he was and I explained it to you the best I could, I didn't want you to think it was your fault. But I guess I didn't do a good job; because you said that you weren't meant to have a dad because Allen was the third one you lost." The tear on the edge of her lower eye lid finally fell and she looked back down at the lion.

"If it had been Rudolphus that I'd surprised you with, would you have acted the same way you did with Allen?"

Those were memories she had spent many hours reliving in the Pensieve; the years she was with her mother and Rudolphus, particularly the night they were arrested.

"No, I don't think I would have." Alli said bowing her head.

"And if it was your biological father?" Diane never referred to Voldemort in any other way than that.

"That I don't know, I have conflicting feelings towards him."

"Understandable, but you know Rudolphus is a Death Eater and did horrible things, so why would you greet him lovingly and Allen like the monster?"

"Allen was the only one who left by his own free will, Rudolphus and my father were taken forcefully from me. When things got too tough for Allen he ran whereas, even while he was being arrested, Rudolphus tried to protect me and reassure me that everything would be ok."

"How could you remember that?"

Alli brought out her collection of memories. Diane didn't seem shocked but was slightly upset by the fact that Alli had taken them form Dumbledore without his permission.

"What is going on with you lately? You are not the same girl I put on that train in September."

"I know, mum, but I don't know what caused it. Professor Dumbledore believes it has something to do with my father's influence on me, now that I have entered Hogwarts. I've been having really weird mood swings and I do find that I'm angered a lot easier lately."

Diane listened while Alli spilled everything she had been hiding from her mother. She started with the surprise sorting, her encounter with Adrian, all the way to her dream at the Weasleys and the letter from Uncle Severus. They talked for hours and by the end, Alli felt better. She no longer felt angry, confused, sad, or betrayed.

"Is Allen coming back soon so I could apologize?" Alli asked, she was starting to feel guilty for how she spoke to him. Even though she couldn't fully remember the years with Allen, she knew that she didn't make things easy for any of her parents and that he did treat her well up to the moment he left.

"He's coming back tomorrow. I told him it would be best to give us a night."

"I'm sorry for how I acted, mum."

"I figured you would be, you always are. But I still think two weeks grounded is in order. And I'll be sending Professor Dumbledore a letter tonight, informing him that you are home."

Alli opened her mouth to protest her punishment but Diane's expression caused her to accept it without complaint. Mother and daughter spent the rest of the night quietly, ordering Chinese food and watching Alli's favorite movie, the Wizard of Oz.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By the end of the movie, Alli was asleep at the end of the couch. Diane covered her with a blanket and went to her room to write several letters. She went in to Alli's room to retrieve Balgeria; as part of Alli's punishment she was not able to send letters, it acted the same as taking away her phone privileges. Her first letter was to be sent to Dumbledore, she hoped he would be able to meet them within the next few days. She sent the owl on its way then wrote a letter to Fred, she knew he would write Alli soon and she didn't want to mess up Alli's first boyfriend by having him think Alli was ignoring him. She would send this letter back when Fred's letter arrived.

When she finished the letter it was about 10:30 at night. Diane felt her energy had been completely drained that day, thankfully she had asked the Grangers, who she now worked as a secretary for at the dental office, for the day off since it was Alli's first full day home. She dressed for bed, sat at her desk, and dialed Allen's number.

"Hello darling"

"Hello Diane, how'd everything go with Alli?"

"Quite well I think, we talked about her treatment of you and her reason for it."

"What was it?"

"Oh Allen that's not important" Diane didn't want to tell Allen that Alli believed his leaving was worse than a Death Eater's or the Dark Lord's.

"Anyway I grounded her and she is prepared to apologize to you tomorrow"

"That's not necessary, I know she could have done a lot worse to me than act rudely. With the surprise of me being back, I understand being given the cold shoulder. But I'm not saying her actions were appropriate."

"Of course but I still insist she apologize. If not for her rudeness than at least for that episode with Fred."

"Yes, well kids will be kids," Allen coughed and Diane thought he sounded a bit nervous.

"Allen are you afraid that something might happen if she feels I'm forcing her to make an apology?"

"Can you blame me," he laughed, "I've seen the damage she could cause and that was just when she was 3 an 4 years old. I assume she has become more powerful since then."

"She has, but she also has better control over it. You don't have to be afraid of her anymore."

"I guess" Allen didn't sound confident but Diane was sure he would see Alli has changed, eventually.

The two adults continued to talk for the next few hours. They were in the middle of planning for a the next day's special meal, when Diane started to hear a strange hissing sound reverberating through the house.

"Um Allen can you hold on a second, I have to go check on Saharia."

Diane rested the receiver on a pillow, slipped into her robe, and started towards Alli's bedroom, where the snake stayed. As she neared the door, Diane recognized the long, round form of the pet outlined on the bottom of the door. When Diane got closer she realized that sound wasn't coming from Saharia. The snake's sun fiery eyes peered at Diane for a moment before slithering down the stairs. Saharia was nowhere near full grown, and as she glided over the steps there was a second where her head was on the landing while her tail was still at the top of the stairway, 20 steps up; her head was a little longer than Diane's hand and her body about as wide as a car tire.

Diane followed the serpent into the living room and she could hear the sound growing louder. She turned on the nearest lamp to send a dim glow through the rest of the area. Saharia had her head rest on the arm of the couch next to Alli's. Diane saw that Alli's eyes were opened but it wasn't until she sat at the girls feet that she noticed the oddity of them. She hadn't seen them in this form for some years now; they were snake eyes, silver snake eyes. It was Alli who was hissing, she was staring at the ceiling, unblinking. Saharia also remained motionless as she listened to the words Diane couldn't understand. Alli continued to talk, Diane felt like an hour had gone by before the girl's eyes closed ,she pulled the blanket over her shoulder, and was once again asleep. Saharia appeared to have nodded her head before slithering back upstairs. Diane didn't know what to make of this phenomenon; she could only watch Alli until she remembered Allen was still waiting on the phone for her. She hurried into the kitchen and picked up the receiver.

"Allen are you still there?" She tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Of course, is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is fine. But um it's getting late so I think I'm going to try and fall asleep."

"Alright" Allen didn't sound convinced that she was alright but he moved on. "Sweet dreams, love you."

"Love you too, see you tomorrow." Diane hung up and went back to the couch. She grabbed a blanket and fell asleep on the reclining chair that was across from Alli; she wanted to be near if something else strange occurred.

Alli woke the next morning with her thoughts seeming foggy. When she saw Diane asleep on the chair she was shocked. But she decided that her mother must have also fallen asleep during the movie, so she went to the kitchen to make pancakes before she woke Diane. Alli was shortly joined in the kitchen by her beloved pet.

"_Do you have the portkey for me?" Saharia asked. _

Alli was mixing the batter and didn't look at the serpent as she hissed, _"What are you talking about, what portkey?"_

"_The one you told me about last night. You told me that you needed me to go to the Leaky Cauldron because someone has a message for you."_

"_Sorry my friend, you must have been dreaming, if there was something I needed picked up from the pub I would just send __Balgeria." _Alli laughed as she poured the batter into the pan.

"_I know I wasn't! Diane was there too. Now you said that the portkey was delivered while you were away."_

Alli checked the pancakes, she was starting to get irritated.

"_Bloody hell, Saharia I'm not trying to upset you but I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't remember talking to you last night and I don't know anything about a portkey!"_

Saharia slithered out of the room, Alli got the feeling her friend was not going to talk to her the rest of the day. She was just piling the last pancake onto the second plate when Diane's sleepy eyes wondered into the room.

"Smells good," she yawned.

"It better, considering I've been slaving away in this hot kitchen while you slept the morning away." Alli commented sarcastically.

"Oh poor Cinderella." Diane kissed the top of her daughter's head before taking a seat.

Just before they began to eat there was a knock at the back door; it was Hermione. Alli looked at Diane and gave her the puppy dog look; she knew she was grounded but she hadn't seen her "sister" since Christmas. Diane paused momentarily, she didn't want to falter with her punishment, but she knew it was important for Hermione to be around Alli a lot this summer. Finally she nodded yes ad Alli jumped up so fast she almost knocked over her chair. 

The two girls squealed and hugged; Diane heard them chattering but it was inaudible. Hermione joined them for breakfast since her parents had already left for work.

"So Hermione, anything interesting happen since Christmas?" Alli asked as she stuffed a forkful of pancake in her mouth.

"The same pretty much but still weird things keep happening."

Alli and Hermione sat in the living room talking while Diane did the dishes. Some of the things happening to Hermione scared her; she thought she was going insane because she believed to have seen objects levitate and books appear on her desk. Alli did her best to calm her down and by the time dinner came around, it sounded as if Hermione was finally starting to believe her.

Allen was coming over for dinner so Hermione returned home. When he first arrived, Alli felt her embarrassment from the previous day returning. Diane left them alone while she finished preparing dinner. They sat on opposite ends of the couch in silence until Alli got up the nerve to fulfill her promise to her mother.

She took a deep breath and said, "Allen I'm sorry for the way I treated you and the way I acted yesterday. I … I was out of line."

Allen nodded his head as she spoke and when she was done said, " Well it was very mature of you to say that and I accept your apology. And I guess I must apologize as well for surprising you. It was not fair and we should have given you some form of warning first."

The two agreed and shook hands. They didn't have that father daughter bond back just yet but it was a step in the right direction. Dinner that night was not only civil but fun. Allen came over almost every day, except for the days he worked late. One Sunday, when Allen was off and over their house,Balgeria flew through the window with three letters for Alli. Alli retrieved her letters from the owl and noticed an owl landing next door. Alli set the Hogwarts letter aside, she knew it was just a list of supplies she need, the second letter was from Fred which she decided to save to read in her room, and the third one was from the Leaky Cauldron with a red "IMPORTANT" stamped on the front. Alli tore it opened and read Tom's sloppy writing.

"_Miss Jerrings,I believe we have a pet of yours here at the Leaky Cauldron. I am not sure how it got here but it had a package in its mouth with your name on it. We will keep the snake safe here until we hear from you. If it is not your than I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."_

"Bloody hell" Alli whispered to herself as she reread the letter.

"What is it Alli?" Diane asked as she took the letter and read it herself.

"Mum, did anybody drop something off for me while I was at the Burrow?"

"No, well except your uncle, but he was just returning some potion ingredients that you forgot in his office."

Alli thought for a moment but she never kept any ingredients in Uncle Snape's office; he wouldn't let her because he wanted her to be responsible and remember her supplies like every other student.

"He brought them in an old box along with an empty bottle that he said you would need. I put them next to your dresser."

Alli remembered seeing the box but not the bottle. She hadn't seen Saharia for the past three weeks, which wasn't really odd, especially because of their last conversation. Alli just assumed that the snake was hiding in the basement or hunting the backyard and would appear when she was ready. Alli grabbed the first piece of parchment she found and scribbled a response to Tom; she told him that they would be by as soon as possible to pick up the snake and that she was sorry for any inconvenience she has caused.

As Alli sent Balgeria off, she saw Hermione walking around the backyard with her letter in her hand. Alli rushed out to see what her friend was thinking.

"Hey Hermione"

"Do you think this is funny or something. I confide in you that I think I saw some things levitate and randomly appear, and you go and make a joke about it. I can't believe you!" Hermione continued to pace around the yard while Alli stood back and listened to her rant. "I knew you had a weird sense of humor but this is sick. I seriously think I am going insane and will be institutionalized soon and you send this letter talking about a school of magic. Your off at your precious school or boyfriend's house half the time and with the little time we have together, you decide to make fun of me. Some friend you are!" She turned to Alli, threw the now crumbled up letter at her feet, and stormed back into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alli stared at the closed door for a while as she processed what had just happened. She knew Hermione wouldn't believe in a school of magic, but she never thought her 'sister' would blame her. Finally, she bent down and retrieved the crumbled parchment from the grass. Alli wanted to go straight to Hermione and force her to believe; she was about to go to the door when she realized someone was standing behind her. She didn't know how long Diane had been there but Diane seemed to know what had just happened. Alli remained where she was and let Diane come to her.

"It will be ok, darling. You didn't expect her to take it well to begin with." Diane wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"I know, but I thought she'd just laugh it off, not think I'm making fun of her." Alli leaned into her mother's embrace, seeking her guidance on what to do next; she couldn't think clearly enough to figure it out herself. Diane squeezed Alli and then leaned back, "Do you want me to go talk to her mother, explain everything to her?"

"No… well maybe, but I need to talk to Hermione at the same time. Before we do though, I need to call someone." Alli had thought of a plan but it required her to somewhat abuse her relationship with the Hogwarts teachers.

"Your uncle?"

"No, he'd probably scare her and then she'll never come to Hogwarts" Alli let a laugh slip.

"Right," Diane giggled as well and hugged Alli again.

While Diane explained the situation to Allen, Alli ran to her room to make the phone call. When Alli started going to school, most of the teachers bought Muggle phones, so she could reach them faster if there was a problem while she was at home. When she got older, only Dumbledore, Mcgonnagal, and her uncle kept theirs.

"I need your help" she said before evening saying hello. Alli didn't mean to be rude, but the thought of Hermione being this angry with her made her frazzled.

"Alright, darling, calm down and tell me what's wrong" Professor Mcgonnagal coaxed her. Professor Mcgonnagal acted as a sort of grandmother for Alli; when Alli wander around Hogwarts like it was her playground, Mcgonnagal allowed Alli to call her nana. Alli figured Professor Mcgonnagal felt bad for her since she didn't have a grandmother in her life and because of everything else that had happened to her. However, the year before Alli officially entered the school, she promised not to call her that anymore.

Alli explained everything that happened with Hermione. She had talked much about her 'sister' to the teacher, so she understood Alli's problem. Before the phone was completely on the receiver, Professor Mcgonnagal was standing in Alli's room dressed in her traditional robes and pointed hat.

"Shall we be on our way?" she asked with a smile.

"Hang on," Alli flipped her legs over to the other side of her bed and hurried over to her, still partially packed, trunk. She dressed into her Gryffindor uniform; she was determined to do everything to convince Hermione that this wasn't a joke. Alli went to tuck her wand in her packet when Professor Mcgonnagal grabbed her arm.

"Leave your wand, you can't do magic anyway and I don't want to risk having something happen if you get too emotional." The Professor smiled to let Alli know she meant the best. Alli simply nodded and returned her wand to the trunk.

The pair went downstairs and joined Diane. Alli led the group next door to talk to the Granger family. Mrs. Granger seemed a bit exasperated when she opened the door but Diane convinced her that the whole situation was a misunderstanding. Diane took Hermione's mom into the sitting room while Professor Mcgonnagal followed Alli to the girl's room. At the bedroom door Alli paused, she could hear her friend's muffled tears. The professor placed her hand on Alli's shoulder as Alli knocked gently and turned the knob.

"I don't want to talk anymore, mum" a voice said through a pillow; she was sprawled out on her bed on her stomach.

"Hermione, we need to talk" Alli said softly hoping to avoid getting yelled at again. Hermione rolled over and sat up wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Who's that and why are you dressed so funny?" she said with annoyance in her voice. She folded her arms across her chest and tried to act as if she wasn't crying over her fight with Alli.

"This is Professor Mcgonnagal, she's a teacher at the school I go to and this is my uniform for that school"

"Wow now I see why you never talk about your school, it must be very weird."

"Well that's what I came over here to talk to you about, my school. It's the one you got the letter from today." Alli pulled the wrinkled note from her pocket and did her best to flatten it out. When she held it out for her to take, Hermione turned her head away and didn't move her hands. Alli sat on the bed next to her friend and placed the letter on her lap.

"I'm not leaving till you listen to me. This isn't a joke, I didn't send you this letter. I knew you wouldn't believe it so I was prepared to convince you." Hermione's expression began to soften and she looked down at the letter.

Alli continued, "All the stuff that has been happening to you, making you feel like you're going mad; I was magic. You're a witch, Hermione, just like me and Professor Mcgonnagal here."

Hermione looked at the teacher, who gave her a warm smile. "I want to believe, Alli, but this is just too absurd. I mean, magic! That's just in fairytales."

Hermione stood and went over to her window, staring out trying to figure everything out. Alli looked at Professor Mcgonnagal, who drew her wand and turned a nearby lamp into an owl. Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth parted in astonishment. Alli giggled and held out her arm for the owl to fly too. She brought the owl over to her friend for her to pet.

"Believe me now?" Alli giggled.

"I can't argue with this kind of proof." Hermione finally smiled and laughed.

She had so many questions to ask and Alli promised to answer them all later, but first she wanted to join their mothers. Mcgonnagal changed to owl back into a lamp before guiding the girls downstairs to join the adults. The group had a long conversation and Mcgonnagal was able to answer many questions for the Grangers. When Hermione's dad came home from organizing things at his office, Alli, Diane, and Professor Mcgonnagal left so his daughter and wife could explain everything to him. The professor joined the Jerrings family for dinner but didn't stay for longer after. Allen had to leave as well, so Alli helped Diane do the dishes; though Alli did have a talent for getting her mother and herself just as wet as the dished. Usually Diane would condemn this behavior, but because of the day's events she laughed and grabbed the sink spray to soak her daughter even more.

Mrs. Granger called in the middle of the water fight to ask Diane about how to get Hermione's school supplies. They made plans for Hermione to join Alli and her the following week to Diagon Alley. As soon as Alli heard this she was excited but also thinking of how she would explain having to have and escort with her on the trip, especially if it was Hagrid.

Due to the hysteria of the day, Alli had forgotten she had another letter to answer. She rushed to her room to find Fred's letter on her bed. Fred didn't have the neatest handwriting but Alli had enough practice to decipher it.

_Hey Alli,_

_Just wanted to let you know that we got our Hogwarts letters today. The plan is to go to Diagon Alley on Tuesday and I was hoping we would be able to meet. I miss you. Oh and George and I think we got our mixture right but we want to wait to test till you're with us. We figure if something goes wrong, you are the better witch and could probably fix it fast than either of us. This potion is going to be wicked, you'll love it, and, if it works it will make this school year a blast._

_Love,_

_Fred _

Alli smiled, she worried about what the twins had concocted, but she was also excited to see what it could do. She wrote her letter immediately, Alli explained that she already had arrangements to go to Diagon Ally the next week and that she was sad that they couldn't get together. She also assured him that she would make time to visit, via Floo Powder, for the test run of their new formula. Alli then put the letter on her desk so she could send it out when Balgeria returned from the Leaky Cauldron.

As Alli was changing into her pajamas and drying her hair, her eyes caught on the box of potion ingredients. They were pretty basic ingredients, used in most of the potions they made at school, so Alli couldn't figure out what Uncle Severus wanted her to do with them. Also Alli didn't see the bottle Diane had mentioned; she made a note to call her uncle the next morning to figure it all out.

That night Alli had the dream about Fred again. Only this time she could feel it; she could feel the pain around her, the darkness in the atmosphere, and the exhaustion from a fight overwhelming her. This time when she reached his body, it felt wrong, like she was positive that whatever happened to him, should not of happened. The dream was so real, all bolting upright in her bed, screaming "No!", with her cheeks drenched with tears. She was crying so hard she didn't notice Diane had come in the room, but she felt her mother's arms embracing her.

"Shh, it's alright right baby" was all Diane could say at the moment. She caressed her daughter's hair and held her tight until she calmed down. She was so hysterical, Alli had sent herself into an asthma attack and Diane got her inhaler from her dresser. Diane didn't know what the medicine in the inhaler was but it always made her daughter drowsy; she hoped it would help Alli sleep through the rest of the night. Before drifting back off, Alli asked Diane to stay with her. Diane laid down next to her little and allowed Alli to cuddle up close to her; something she hadn't done since she was about six years old. Diane stayed awake a few minutes, holding Alli, and wondering what had scared her daughter. She kissed the back of her little girl's head and closed her own eyes.

The next morning Alli woke alone in the room. It was nearing noon, but she still felt groggy and didn't want to leave her bed. She thought about her dream, it was to real to just be a dream, it had to be a vision; but she didn't want that to be true. While she was laying there, staring at the ceiling, there was a knock on her door and her uncle entered slowly.

"Good morning, I was wondering how long I'd be sitting around, waiting for you to wake." He said while closing the door behind his back.

"How long have you been here?" Alli asked, sitting up.

"Diane called for me around 9:00, she said something happened last night and she didn't know what else to do."

"I had the dream again only it was worse" Alli was close to tears just thinking about it again.

Snape sat on the end of the bed while Alli crawled out from under the covers. Her uncle had become the father figure in her life so when she crawled next to him and put her head on his shoulder, it wasn't weird or uncommon.

"Did you tell Diane about it?"

"About the first time I had it, but last night I had an asthma attack and fell back asleep right after taking my medicine. I didn't get a chance to tell her that it was the same dream."

"Alright well, obviously the advice from my letter no longer applies. So I think it would be best if we met with Professor Dumbledore. Did anything happen while you were asleep?"

"Not that I know of and everything seems fine" Alli said surveying the room, looking for things out of place.

"Good, well you get dressed and meet me downstairs" he patted her knee and started to the door until Alli remember she needed to ask him something.

"Uncle Severus, did you drop off this box of ingredients for me?"

Alli picked up the box and held it out her uncle to examine.

"No, those are all things you should've had an ample supply of when school ended. Why?"

"Diane said you did while I was at Fred's house. She said there was also a bottle with it but I don't know where that went. I think it might have been a portkey."

"Why do you think that?" Snape retook his seat next to Alli.

"Because Saharia was asking me about a portkey one day, and yesterday I got a letter from Tom at the Leaky Cauldron saying that Saharia was there. I don't know how else she would get there."

"Very well, we need to get Albus here as soon as possible. Someone is impersonating me and getting close to you. Get dressed, we have a lot of work to do."

Alli dressed quickly and went downstairs to have lunch with her uncle and mother. Snape had filled Diane in not only on the dream but on intruder as well. She was worried that someone could so easily trick a person. Snape assured her that he would stay close by until everything got sorted out and they knew it was safe.

Hermione cam over but Alli had to send her back home, but first Alli grabbed her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ so her friend's curiosity would be quelled for a bit. It worked because Hermione skipped happily back to her house without asking anymore questions.

While they were all sitting around the table, Balgeria arrived back. Diane got the owl a treat and Alli went to get her letter for Fred. Balgeria protested a bit to having to go back out, so Alli unsealed her letter and added a note asking if Balgeria could stay and rest with them for a day or two before being sent home. The owl seemed to like that so she took the letter and took flight again.

Snape sent an summoned Professor Dumbledore telling him it was urgent, he agreed to visit that night. Till that meeting, Diane decided to pass the time baking cookies while Alli played chess with her uncle. Allen called but Diane kept the conversation casual, not telling him anything about the previous night or the imposture. Alli figured she was afraid of scaring him away already. After dinner, Snape volunteered to do the dishes and Diane was about to protest when she realized he meant, magically. Just as the last dish floated onto the clean stack, the fireplace surged and the Headmaster of Hogwarts was standing in the living room. The trio sat down with him and explain the events of Alli's life since school ended.

"What should we do Professor?" Diane asked anxiously.

"I'm not entirely sure. But I do know that something strange is going on. I will have to look into this business with the portkey and what exactly the snake has with her."

"We plan on going to Diagon Alley next week and picking up Saharia in the process" Alli explained.

"Very well, I shall return then. Until that time, Severus I want you to check in regularly. Also if a person would looking like Professor Snape, I want to two to ask a few questions to him that only the real Professor Snape would know, just to check."

Alli and Diane agreed. Dumbledore then left to check on a few thing, followed shortly by Snape who promised to call first thing in the morning.

The rest of the week went smoothly. Alli spent most of her time with Hermione, getting her ready for school. There weren't any unexpected visits for her uncle or his impersonator, but his calls came like clockwork; every morning to wake Alli up and then at night just before she went to bed. Alli kept herself so busy that it seemed like the day for the trip to Diagon Alley came in no time. Alli had warned Hermione that they would have an escort but didn't go into much of an explanation why; thankfully Hermione was too excited to care.

The morning of the trip Hermione and Alli waiting in the living room for whoever was joining them while Diane read the paper in the kitchen. Alli was actually hoping for a stuffy Wizengamot this time, but just in case she was also thinking of ways to explain Hagrid to Hermione. Finally, around 11:00, the doorbell rang and Alli hurried to open it; but she wasn't faced with a Ministry worker or a half giant.

"Hi can I help you?" Alli asked.

"Hi, I'll be your escort to Diagon Ally, my name is Tonks" 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tonks seemed pretty cool; though Alli felt there was something familiar about her, like she should know her better. They took a car to Diagon Alley, well to an entrance to it at least. Hermione was so excited when the magical world was opened to her; Alli didn't think she even notice when Tonks's hair went from brown to purple. Alli was a tad shocked but since Tonks didn't seem to care, Alli just let it go.

"So where to first girls?" Diane asked grabbing their arms before they ran off. Hermione started rambling off the names of the stores around them; Alli laughed and, when her friend stopped to take a breath, suggested they get Hermione her wand first.

Hermione's experience in the shop went much smoother than Alli's. Even though they didn't have anything to go off of to select Hermione's wand, nothing got broken, just a few papers were scattered. They collected the rest of her school supplies pretty quickly, except for her books. It took Alli over an hour to get Hermione out of the book store without buying every book. While Hermione was getting fitted for her robes, Tonks went with Alli to the get Balgeria a special treat since Alli had been over working her.

"So the whole hair thing, does that happen often?" Alli finally couldn't resist asking.

"Ha, only when I want it too. I usually keep it purple or some other bright color, I don't think the traditional blonde or brown suit me." Alli agreed, Tonks was a little weird.

"So what department do you work at in the Ministry?"

"I'm an Auror"

"Wow did I do something that they sent an Auror to watch me this time?" Alli said this as a joke but Tonks looked a bit confused.

"You mean you usually have an escort, this isn't a one-time thing?"

"Um, no the Minister always sends someone to watch me." Alli was amazed that she didn't know this; Alli thought she was common knowledge in the Ministry.

"The Minister didn't send me to you, Professor Dumbledore did. He said today was an important day for you. What have you done to warrant such attention form the Ministry? Are you some kind of harden criminal?" Tonks laughed and Alli forced a smile; she had just brought up a topic that was a big red flag in Alli's life.

"Um, no of course not" Alli grabbed what she needed and the pair met Diane and Hermione outside the ice cream shop. When they finished, Tonks started towards where they entered Diagon Alley but Alli still had to get Saharia.

"Your snake is at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yeah, it's a long story." Alli walked next to Hermione with the adults close behind. In the pub, Tom was wiping off the counter when he spotted them.

"'Ello there, how can I help you?"

"I'm Alli Jerrings, you sent me a letter a bit ago saying my pet snake was here."

"Oh of course, follow me" Tom led them to a back room while continuing, "rather odd how she got here. One minute I'm sweeping the floor then I turn around and she's right behind me with a bottle in her mouth. Figured she got hold of a port key by accident so I went to get a box to put her in. When I got back she was slithering into one of the rooms, she came back out with a small package in her mouth with your name on it. Here we are." Tom opened the door to an office with just a desk, a few chairs, and a box with Saharia guarding a small box. She popped her head up when the group entered and Alli rushed to greet her friend; Alli didn't want to reveal her ability to talk to snakes so questions had to wait till later.

When they left the office, Saharia followed at Alli's side with the parcel in her mouth. Tom went back to the counter while the girls huddled around a table to see what Saharia came to retrieve. Alli took the box from the snake and looked at the brown paper it was wrapped in; there was nothing written it except for Alli's name, her full name, Allestra. Alli quickly tore off the paper and opened it. Inside was two pieces of paper and a ring. Alli unfolded the first piece, revealing what looked like a condensed version of a family tree; Alli saw her biological mother's name on it and dismissed the outline immediately, she didn't care about that lineage. She then looked at the ring while Diane unfolded the second paper, which was a letter that she read out loud.

"My dear Allestra, (Diane struggled saying the name) I hope your first year at Hogwarts was full of excitement. But I was discouraged to hear that you constantly keep your mark hidden from sight. That is why I have fashioned this ring for you."

Diane paused for a second while Alli slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a simple ring with a Victorian style band and a clear polished stone. She thought it was pretty until she tried to take it off and found that it was stuck. Diane continued to read while Alli tugged at the ring.

"When you put it on it will be hard for you to hide it, especially since it cannot be removed. That's right I have charmed it so it will forever be a reminder of who you are."

"There's no signature on it" Diane said looking up in horror. Alli was still fight with the ring and Tonks was trying every spell she knew to help, but nothing worked. Hermione sat in confusion because she wanted to help but didn't know how. Alli stopped pulling on the ring because her finger was starting to hurt and swell; she looked back at the clear stone but it wasn't clear anymore. Now in the center of it was a replica of her Dark Mark. Alli gasped but was startled when Tonks did the same. Tonks had grabbed the family tree and laid it on the table. Alli leaned over to see what Tonks saw.

Alli started with her mother name which was joined with Rudolfus's and had Alli's name linked between theirs. But coming off of her mother's name was another line that went to her Aunt Narcissa's name and her family, and someone named Andromeda. Andromeda was attached to the name Ted with a line between them leading down to the name Nymphadora.

"That's me," Tonks pointed to the name Nymphadora, "and those are my aunts. Which makes you my cousin." Alli and Tonks looked at each other in shock and Alli tried again to remove the ring.

This was all too much for Alli to handle. Some random person sends her an enchanted ring, a letter using a name only the people close to her know, and she finds out she has an aunt and cousin she never knew existed. While she sat there trying to sort it out and Tonks talked to Diane, Alli's arm started to hurt a bit and Alli looked around only to see a bunch of people crowding around a boy who was with Hagrid. They didn't notice her but everyone seemed to know the boy's name; Alli didn't need to hear them say it, she knew exactly who that boy was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hagrid had pushed the boy through the crowd quickly, which Alli was thankful for because she started to feel queasy in his presence. Once he was out of the room, Alli turned her attention to Hermione, who was wondering why Diane had started to freak out. Tonks had taken Diane off to the side, because Diane was hysterical that they couldn't get the ring off.

"Why is mom so upset all of a sudden?" Hermione had started referring to Diane as mom years ago, but Alli didn't call Mrs. Granger mom in return; she had enough mothers and didn't feel right adding another.

"Oh, she's just realizing that both of us are off the Hogwarts. You know the whole 'they grow up too fast thing'." Alli forced a smile and tried to sound calm; Hermione only knew the benefits of magic and Alli didn't want to scare her by introducing her to evil magic too soon.

Once Tonks had gotten Diane to relax, she ushered out of the pub and took them home. Alli suggested to Hermione that she go show her mom everything she got and that they'd hang out later; it was Alli turn to show how distressed she was, but in front of Hermione she was determined to seem strong ( as a good big sister should). Thankfully, Hermione was beyond excited to show off her new wand and she hurried home. Alli flopped onto the couch still tugging at the ring; she was irritating her skin so much that it burned and tears started to build in her eyes. Diane went to make tea while Tonks sat down next to Alli; she had contacted Professor Dumbledore and now just wanted to distract Alli until he arrived. Tonks took the family tree she had stored in her pocket back at the Leaky Cauldron.

"So I guess this makes you my cousin." Alli slid closer to Tonks so they could look at the parchment together.

"Um, yeah, but I thought I only had one aunt, my aunt Cissy," Alli put her finger on her aunt's picture. "How come I have never heard about my aunt Andromeda?" Alli sounded the name out carefully.

Tonks thought about how to answer that; she didn't want to put down Alli's mom because she didn't know how close Alli was to her.

"There were just too many differences between my mum and her sisters. Once they all had their own families they just grew apart, I guess." Tonks was surprised to hear Alli let out a quiet, short laugh.

"Thanks for putting it nicely. You could have just said, 'your mum and Aunt Cissy were evil, murderous people and my mum was the good one'."

Tonks just stared at Alli, who had turned her attention back to the family tree. She took this opportunity to really look at her cousin; when they first met, Tonks just thought she was just another girl and didn't take much interest in her, but now this girl was family. Alli's hair was dark and curly, kind of like her mother's, and her skin was pale; but not a sickly, ghostly pale, it was more like paint before it got spread on the wall, creamy and smooth. Her eyes were gray but sometimes it seemed like they sparkled an emerald color. Tonks hadn't notice earlier but Alli was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt even though it was a rather warm summer day. Alli scratched her arm through the shirt for a second which caused the sleeve to rise a bit; Tonks noticed a black shape embedded on her left arm.

"What's that?" Tonks reached over and held Alli's left arm. Tonks started to push the sleeve up and Alli looked like she wanted to protest but remained silent. She gasped as the Dark Mark slowly became visible on the girl's arm.

"How long have you had this?" Tonks couldn't look away from it.

"Since the day I was born, I think. My father put it on me and Professor Dumbledore doesn't know how to get it off. I've just become accustom to hiding it, but now with this bloody ring that going to be harder." Alli indicated to the ring. Tonks had forgotten about it and she hadn't really thought about the note it had come with; she was just surprised to have found a long lost cousin.

"I…it… why," Tonks couldn't seem to form a full sentence. Alli pulled her arm away and pushed her sleeve back down. The air between them suddenly became uncomfortable. Diane came in with tea and seemed to sense the tension; she tried to start a small conversation about Tonks work as an Aura, but noticed their eyes shifting nervously to each other every so often. Finally, Tonks decided to see where the professor was and excused herself from the room.

"Ok, what is going on between you two? You haven't been able to make eye contact with one another this whole time."

"Turns out, she's my cousin. And she kind of saw my mark."

"What?" Diane started to get concerned, it was Tonks's job to arrest the people with those marks. So what would happen now, Tonks may not be able to ignore this just because it turns out their related.

"Yeah after that is when it got awkward, we just didn't know what to say."

Tonks came back in and said that Professor Dumbledore was on his away along with two other teachers. Diane wanted to get the girls talking again so she made up an excuse to leave the room hoping the privacy would help. The silence continue for another several minutes until Alli couldn't take it anymore.

"Even if you arrest me, the Minister will let me go. He knows who my father is and has since I was two."

"I didn't plan on arresting you. That really wouldn't be the best way to start our relationship now would it. And what does Rudolphus have to do with anything?"

"What? Rudolphus isn't my dad, though now that I think about it I understand why you assumed that since our mothers didn't speak."

"Well if Rudolphus isn't your father than who is?"

"Um, that isn't important" Tonks sensed that Alli didn't want to talk about it. But before she could ask any more questions there were a couple of loud pops and the headmaster and two men were standing in front of them. The other two were Professor Snape and Quirrel, Quirrel remained in the background while Snape went right to Alli's side, which Tonks thought was strange since the teacher always seemed a bit standoffish to her. Diane returned and greetings were share by all except Professor Quirrel who barely whispered a hello before returning his eyes to the ground.

"Now what is the problem here?" the headmaster asked as he took a seat in an armchair.

"Well…" Tonks began but didn't know exactly how to phrase the explanation.

Suddenly Alli took over, "Someone knows I'm alive and that I hide my mark because I received this ring that is now magically fused to my finger. And lucky me, it glows with the Dark Mark for all to see!"

Snape to Alli's hand and examined the ring. He then took out his wand and mumbled a bunch of words; he tried a number of phrases before lowering his wand in defeat.

"Tonks tried some spells also, none of them worked either" Diane mentioned. Tonks was curious about the calmness in the room. When Alli first put on the ring, Diane was near hysterics with worry, but now she acted as if things like this happened all the time. And Alli used a lot of sarcasm and acted as if she should have known better than to put the ring on. Snape and Dumbledore did not appeared shocked by the story nor did they seemed worried.

"Professor Quirrel, do you think you have something you could try?" Dumbledore turned a bit in his chair to look at the teacher who looked like he wanted to crawl out the window.

"I I I thhhinnkk PPProfesssssor SSSSnape aaaallready tttrrried the sssppppells I wwwwould use."

"Very well, then you may go. I know we called on you while you were in the middle of something so now you can get back to it."

"Ttthhhank yyyou Hhheadmassster." And with a flick of his wand and another pop he was gone.

Tonks turned her attention to Alli, who had suddenly turned even paler than usual and was messaging one of her temples. Snape had his arm around her and that seemed to start to make her feel better.

"Right, now Alli how are you feeling?" Professor Dumbledore leaned forward resting his forearms on his knees.

"Alright, I have a slight headache at the moment but other than that no different than usual."

"How bad have your dreams been?"

"The ones I remember, about a five."

"And the mood swings?"

"Better"

"How about…"

"I haven't had an asthma attack since the last time you were here."

"Wait, I'm sorry to interrupt but I am very confused right now. It seems to me that this stuff happens a lot if you visit frequently and Alli knows what questions you'll ask." Tonks was a bit flustered. They all just looked at her for a moment until Dumbledore turned his attention back to Alli.

"Yeah, I've kind of have an eventful life" Alli giggled before turning to make eye contact with the headmaster. "Oh and guess what, Tonks here is apparently my cousin."

Dumbledore just smiled and nodded at Alli; in an instant the smile on her face wiped away.

"Wait you knew!" Alli pushed out of Snape's embrace.

"Yes, I knew about your aunt Andromeda. She's a lovely lady."

Tonks when to make a comment about her mother's kindness but Alli interrupted.

"So you're telling me that all those years of not knowing anything good about my family. Of thinking that the only people in my family that weren't dead or in jail were the ones who despised me. All those visits from the Malfoys who were just here because of who my father was an did not really care about me. And you're telling me that me that you knew I had other relatives this entire time, ones that would have loved me!"

By this time Alli was on her feet and yelling. Her hands were clenched at her sides and she was glaring at the professor who appeared perfectly calm. Tonks could see that Alli was getting angrier by the second and Dumbledore's composed disposition only seemed to make it worse. Snape reached out to take Alli's hand but she whipped around on him.

"Did you know too?"

Snape just looked away and placed his hands on his knees.

"You did, didn't you!" Alli's eyes blazed with furry and suddenly the couch that Tonks and Snape were on began to shake. Looking at Dumbledore, Tonks could see that his chair was also vibrating, as was Diane's. It wasn't long before the trembling became so violent that Tonks had to hold the arm just to keep from being tossed off. The lights began to flicker, pictures fell off the walls, the legs of the chairs and couch broke, and then the lamps flew to the opposite sides of the room, shattering against the walls. The lights finally gave out and, since the sun had begun to set, plunged the room into shadows.

The lights flickered and returned to their original brightness in the next few seconds; and when they did, the adults found that Alli had collapsed in front of Snape. Dumbledore had the same calm look on his and Diane and Snape stared at Alli's motionless body; Tonks didn't know what do until Snape rose, scooped up Alli, and took her up the stairs. Diane left and returned with a broom and dustpan and began to sweep up lamp fragments while Dumbledore summoned a goblet. Tonks was shocked and when Snape returned, the situation only got weirder.

"I put her in her bed, Saharia curled up next to her." Snape said as he retook his seat and reclined back into a relaxed position.

"Good, I'll take a tray of food up to her later." Diane commented.

"Very well. I see that she hasn't improved on controlling her temper much." Dumbledore flicked his wand to repaired the furniture and return the pictures to their hooks.

"She did seem much better but it has been an overwhelming day for her. I guess everything finally got to her." Diane answered.

"I am afraid that I have not witnessed this control, Diane. And I fear that one day she could seriously hurt the people around her if she should lose her temper like this again. I think we should consider moving her into a home with someone who can use magic to counteract hers."

"No" Diane gasped

"Professor…" Snape began to protest, but Dumbledore raised his hand to silence him.

"I know it would be hard for you, Diane, and for Alli as well. But we have to keep in mind who's blood flows through her veins. She was born to darkness and was meant to stand at the side of her father and help him rule the Wizard world. Now her body is fighting against itself and when events like the this one happen, it seems as if her evil half may be winning the fight. We can't risk you or any Muggles getting hurt."

"And you think removing her from the home she has known since she was three is going to make it better. Yes, she is a troubled child but things like this have happened before and was even worse when she was younger and didn't have any control. I was able to handle it then and I can handle it now. I promised that little girl that I would never let anyone take her away from me, and no matter how hard it gets, I will not break that promise. Now headmaster, I know you came to help but everything is under control at the moment so I think it would be best if you left." Diane voice was firm but still a bit shaky. Tonks could tell that Diane had never stood up to the headmaster like this before.

Dumbledore simply nodded, "of course, please inform me if anything changes."

Snape answered for Diane, "As you wish Professor."

Stoically, he flicked his wand and Apparated out.

As soon as he was gone, Diane sunk back into her chair and Snape went and knelt in front of her.

"Don't worry Diane, I know taking Alli out of this loving home would only make matters worse. I'm on your side and ready to fight for what's best for my niece."

Diane chuckled a bit, "That's the first time you've called her your niece. Usually your complaining because you're not really her uncle."

Snape was unable to suppress a smile, "Yes, well that little girl has grown on me over the years."

Tonks had remained quiet this whole time trying to piece everything she had learned together. But there were still a few holes she wanted to fill in.

"Ok, I know you're not my uncle, so how are you Alli's uncle?"She figured that was an easy place to start.

Snape took the chair that Dumbledore previously occupied so the three sat in slight triangle shape. "I have known Alli since she was an infant and when she began to talk she started to refer to me as Uncle Sevy. I'm not sure where she got the idea but no matter how many times I corrected her, Uncle Sevy I remained."

"And do things like what just occurred happen often?"

Diane answered this time, "It used to happen every so often when she was younger, like from the age of three to seven. But lately, since she started learning how to control her magic, they've been very rare events. She has never hurt anyone but herself during the tantrums."

"Professor Dumbledore said something about Alli being born into evil but she told me that Rudolphus wasn't her father. If you don't mind me asking, who is her father?"

Diane's eyes shifted nervously to Snape and he cleared his throat before saying, "Alli's full first name is Allestra. She's the only heir of the Dark Lord, the one the Ministry claimed died about eight years ago. Since then we have been doing everything we could to keep her life a secret."

"She's the daughter of He-Who-Will-Not-Be-Named?" Tonks now understood Alli's wish not to talk about her dad.

"If it is alright with you Diane, I would like to take her to visit my mum and dad one day. To show her that our whole family isn't evil." Tonks wanted to help her cousin now, she wanted her to see that there was good people in their family.

"I think that would be lovely, but she will need to rest for the next few days. Obviously it took quite a bit of energy out of her and she'll most likely be groggy for about a day or two."

Tonks nodded in agreement. The three of them talked a bit more casually for a bit until Professor Snape announced he should head home but that he would be back the next evening. After he departed, Diane and Tonks went to check on Alli and bring a tray of food for her. She was peaceful in her bed, Snape had even pulled the covers over her. Diane asked Tonks to stay for dinner which she gratefully accepted. Diane told Tonks stories about Alli and the trouble she got in and Tonks talked about her family, avoiding the dark members as best she could. Before Tonks left they went to Alli's room again; she was still asleep, but the glass of water on the tray was half empty now which showed that Alli had woken up for a moment. Instead of Apparating to her small apartment, Tonks went right to her parents' house to share everything she had just learned.

Alli spent the next two days lounging around the house. She seemed a bit spacey but would act normal whenever Hermione came over. Professor Snape came over as promised and tried again to get the ring off Alli's finger. After he exhausted every spell he could think of, Snape decided to cloud the stone so the mark was barely distinguishable.

About three days after they met, Tonks came back to take Alli to meet her parents. It was a bit awkward at first, but Alli went back a couple more times and eventually loved spending time with her aunt and uncle. The rest of Alli's summer was spent preparing Hermione for school, visiting her new family members, a few visits to the Burrow, and some nights with her Uncle Severus for more training. To Alli, the vacation flew by but to Diane it seemed to short. It seemed like she had one or two full days with her daughter before she was helping Alli pack her trunk again for another year at school.

"Don't worry, mum. I promise to write more often this year. I have come to the conclusion that if I don't write to you then you'll get hundreds from Uncle Severus that over exaggerate things."

"Good because if I go more than two weeks without hearing from you I swear I'll send you a Howler." Diane laughed.

The night before they left for school, the Grangers had dinner with Diane and Alli so they could learn what they were suppose to do. They seemed excited to learn everything they could about their daughter's new life. When morning came, Alli woke up to Hermione crawling through her window.

"Come on, get up. I don't want to be late for the train!" Hermione ripped the covers off of Alli and threw the jeans and t-shirt, Alli set out the night before, at her.

"Relax, we won't be late, Tonks is our Ministry escort and she would never allow it."

Alli dressed quickly so Hermione would stop pushing her. Hermione's parents came over for breakfast and shortly after the dishes were washed and put away, Tonks was at the door ready to load the girl's trunks into the cars. By 10:30, Hermione and Alli were standing at the pillar that led to Platform 9 ¾ , saying goodbye to their parents. Hermione was afraid to run at the wall at first but Alli decided to speed the process up by pushing her friend through the portal and then maneuvering both luggage carts through herself. When she reached the other side, she found Hermione mesmerized by the red train that would carry them. Alli guided her sister to get their trunks loaded and then went to find a cart to sit in.

Alli found Katie in a cart with another boy, whose name was Neville. Just before the whistle blew, Fred and George barged into their cart. Finally the train lurched forward, and they were on their way back to their beloved school. Alli sat on Fred's lap near the window, Hermione was asking her all kinds of questions, Katie and George helped answer them, and Neville kept looking for his missing toad. Alli felt peaceful even on the chaotic train, Hogwarts was where she was meant to be, where she felt safe and wasn't afraid.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Halfway through the journey, Alli had moved next to Fred so that she could rest against his side as his arm draped over her shoulders. Hermione seemed to find the situation awkward; even though Alli had told her about Fred, this was her first time meeting him. Alli had to make sure she paid enough attention to Hermione because she didn't know anyone else, but Alli would have been happy to just curl up next to Fred and sleep till they got to the castle.

While Hermione was buying some treats from the trolley, Alli whispered in Fred ear, "I need to stay awake so Hermione doesn't feel left out. You're going to have to help me." She smiled flirtatiously when he stared into her eyes.

"I think I know what will wake you up." He pulled her onto his lap so that her back was resting against the window. Alli lowered her head so their foreheads met and he brushed his lips up against hers but then pulled them away.

"You're a such a tease" Alli giggled and initiated the kiss.

"Get a room you two," the voice of George interrupted their enjoyment. He was sitting next to them, leaving him a perfect target for Alli to kick in the shin.

"Ow, Fred control your girlfriend" he laughed.

"Sorry mate, she's just as easy to control as we are" Fred laughed and kissed Alli again.

Hermione sat across from the couple and was staring out the window as if trying hard to ignore the public display of affection. Alli reached over and put her hand on Hermione's knee, she almost slid off Fred's lap but his embrace around her waist stabilized her.

"Hey, you nervous?" Alli asked when Hermione looked at her.

"A bit… what happens when we get to the castle?"

"Well, unfortunately I won't be with you when you go to the castle. Once we get onto the platform, the first years, that's you, will go to the boats that will take you to the school while the rest of us travel by carriages."

"Why don't we all go the same way?"

Katie, who was sitting next to Hermione, answered, "Because the first years going by boat gives the rest of us time to get settled at our houses' tables and get ready for the sorting ceremony."

"I think that's what scares me the most. All of you are in Gryffindor and I don't know anyone in the other houses."

"I'm afraid of the sorting part too," a voice said from under the bench Katie and Hermione sat on. The head of Neville popped out at the end closest to the door.

"Are you still missing your toad?" Alli asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to be in this cart anymore. I'd better go and check the others before we get to close to the school."

Hermione stood, "I'll help, I want to change into my robes anyway." The two left the cart and Neville turned to head to the front of the train, while Hermione started towards the end. George moved next to Katie but Alli remained where she was. Katie revealed to them that over the summer her and Eddie had started dating and, as if on cue, he appeared moments later at their door.

"Hey guys, Katie I've been looking all over for you." He smiled.

"Sorry the train was so crowded I figured I'd just stay in one place till you found me."

"Good idea, we could have passed each other numerous times and not have known. So I'm sitting about four carts up with some Ravenclaws if you want to join us, or we could just meet up on the platform."

"No, I'll come with you. You don't mind right?" She looked at Alli to get confirmation that she wasn't being rude but it was George who answered.

"Of course not, get out of here you crazy kids."He laughed and also said that he was going to find the trolley to get another chocolate frog; leaving Alli and Fred alone in the cart. Alli slid off his lap and he stretched out across the bench leaving Alli sitting at his feet.

"So your friend Hermione seems nice, a bit up tight, but nice."

"Yeah, she's great. She's like my conscious, if it wasn't for her I probably would have been arrested numerous times by now."

"Well she's going to have her hands full now that you've joined up with me and George." Fred chuckled.

"Yeah, well I'm hoping she'll be busy with some friends of her own as well. She has trouble making friends because she's so smart and a stickler for the rules."

"I'm sure she'll be fine and have hundreds of friends in no time."

"I hope you're right." In truth, that's what Alli was most nervous about; that Hermione wouldn't find anyone in her class that understand her. Even though Alli loved being around her sister, she was in different classes and they would rarely get to see each other.

"We should probable change into our robes." Alli noted that they'd be arriving in about an hour.

"The bathrooms are going to be very crowded right now. We should have thought of this earlier." Fred sat up and looked out the compartment's door to verify his assumption.

"Well, um, we don't have to get dressed in the bathrooms" Alli shifted in her seat.

"Where do you suggest we change?"

"Why not right here?"

"You mean in the compartment, together?" Fred didn't seem to dislike or like the idea.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm okay with it if you are."

Fred looked around and then checked the hallway again. "Sure, yeah, that sounds good to me."

Fred closed the curtains over the windows to the hallway while Alli cover the window to the outside; she knew there was no one out there to see them but it just made her feel less uncomfortable. They took their uniforms from the overhead racks and stood with their backs to each other as they began to undress. Alli had her skirt on and was pulling on her blouse when the train lurched, knocking her and Fred off balance. They landed on the same bench, both with their shirts unbuttoned. Alli stared at Fred's naked chest though the voice in the back of her head told her to look away. Fred seemed to be experiencing the same feelings because he edged towards her and pulled her lips into his. His warm hands felt good as the slipped under her shirt and onto her bare back. Alli pushed him back so that their stomachs met; she rubbed her hands down his chest.

Fred removed his lips from hers and moved them to her neck. Alli knew she should stop this, but she didn't want to. The couple was so absorbed in their bliss that they failed to hear the cart door slide open; that is until they heard someone clear their throat. Alli turned her head and to her horror was caught in the gaze of her sister.

"Hermione!" Alli exclaimed as she pushed off of Fred into a sitting position and quickly began to button her blouse. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Fred was doing the same. Hermione acted as if nothing was unusual as she took her original seat and opened the shades on the window.

When Alli and Fred had gotten their clothes arranged properly, Alli turned to Fred, "Hey um, Fred, why don't you go see where George wandered off to." Alli's expression told Fred that she needed to talk to Hermione, so he nodded and slipped through the door and closed it behind him.

"Hermione…" Alli began but Hermione spun her head and glared at her.

"Are you insane. What were you doing in here?" She wasn't yelling, but Hermione was using what Alli called her 'mother-knows-best' voice that she only used when Alli had done something completely stupid.

"We were just changing into our uniforms" Alli decided that she would no longer let Hermione treat her like a child. Hermione was younger than her and Alli shouldn't be taking orders or allowing Hermione to make her feel bad.

"That's not what it looked like to me." Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

"Well I'm sorry Hermione, but I don't have to explain myself to you. You've never had a boyfriend and until you do you won't understand."

"Maybe I don't understand the feelings, but I think I have a pretty good idea of what teachers will think when they see that mark on your neck."

"What?" Alli grabbed a mirror from her bag and found what Hermione was referring to. There on the side of her neck was a red blemish the size of a sickle and as she stared at it, it just got more red. She tore through her sack looking for her make-up bag. Diane didn't let her wear much make-up but allowed her to have lipstick/lip-gloss and thankfully, foundation. She used a mouse foundation which did a good job hiding any little pimples she got, but didn't do so well hiding a hickey. Hermione watched her with amusement while Alli applied layer after layer trying to dim the redness. After about ten layers, Alli gave up and hoped her collar would help conceal the love bite.

"Not so happy with yourself now are you?" Hermione snickered.

"Hermione, I'm not ashamed of what Fred and I were doing. If it went any farther than yes I would have something to be ashamed of. But making out with my boyfriend is natural, we have been dating for almost a year so that was just the next step in our relationship. Please don't try and make me feel guilty because I am in love."

Hermione took a deep breath and her expression softened, "I guess the roles are reversed here in the Wizard World. I don't know what to expect and will be relaying so much on you. I'm just not use to that, I'm kind of jealous of you. You are such a different person here, you're popular and I'm use to be the only one you hang out with. Now you have all these jokes with people I've never met and a boyfriend that you are obviously very involved with. It's just so much change at one time." Hermione looked down at the floor.

"Hermione," Alli moved next to her and put her arm around her, "you are my sister. Yes, I have a different life here but now you are a part of it. It may take awhile to adjust, but it will get better. Just because I have a boyfriend and other friends doesn't mean I'll forget about you. Trust me I get into tons more trouble here than I do at home so you'll always have your job of playing my conscious." Alli laughed and rested her head against her sister's. "And soon you'll have a bunch of friends of your own, this is a new start for you, a time to reinvent yourself."

Hermione turned and hugged Alli, Fred came back in with George following close behind them. Alli stayed next to Hermione and the rest of the train ride joking and preparing Hermione for school. Of course the twins tried telling her all the wrong rules but Hermione had already memorized Alli copy of the student handbook that had all the correct rules in it.

"Should I be afraid of what might happen when you three are together?" Hermione asked jokingly.

Alli, Fred, and George looked at each other then back at Hermione and answered with a simultaneous, "Yes."

Alli noticed the smile leave Hermione's face as they rolled to a stop in Hogsmeade. Fred took Alli's bag for her and Alli held Hermione's hand as the maneuvered through the crowd of kids getting off the train. Alli heard Hagrid calling for the first years when they stepped into the fresh night air. Before Hermione could run off Alli gave her another hug and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry you'll be fine just relax and let fate take its course." Hermione nodded than headed in the direction of Hogwarts's friendly half-giant grounds keeper.

Alli watched Hermione get lost in the group and then turned towards the carriages where Fred, George, Katie, and Eddie were waiting for her. She wasn't nervous about Hermione getting sorted, Alli already knew where she would end up.

"Why do you look so happy?" Katie asked as Fred helped Alli onto the carriage.

"Just remembering being in Hermione's place last year. It seems so foolish now to have been so nervous."

"Oh I thought it had something to do with the bite on your neck." Katie giggled .

Alli blushed, Fred looked at the floor, and Eddie's and George's jaw dropped.

"Is is really that bad? I tried to cover it with make-up."

"If you stay out of direct light no one will notice."

"I'm so dead" Alli propped her elbows on her knees and buried he face in her hands.

The rest of the ride was spent poking fun at Alli and Fred's relationship. Being good sports, Alli and Fred took it and even joined in.

"Hey did you hear the Harry Potter is coming to school this year?" Eddie asked as they all gathered their luggage and started up the path to the castle's entrance.

"Yeah, how wicked is that. The-Boy-Who-Lived in these halls, he's probably the most powerful wizard kid we'll meet."

"Oh George, I think you're in love" Alli laughed as she pulled on her sweater vest and robe before they dropped off their bags to be taken to their rooms.

Alli's stomach started to twist in a knot as the others continued to talk about Harry Potter. Eddie and George compared versions of the night her father died and Katie laughed when then enacted what they believed Voldemort looked like while he was being destroyed. That's when Alli couldn't take it anymore, her stomach did a back flip and Alli let go of Fred's hand and ran down a connecting hallway. Fred followed but they were behind the other three, so George, Katie, and Eddie didn't notice they disappeared. Alli turned down several other hallways before slumping to the floor, trying to steady her breathing. She could hear feet echoing in her wake but didn't make eye contact with anyone till Fred sitting in front of her.

"Hey are you alright?" He brushed his fingers against her cheek.

"I will be, I just… I just don't have a good history with that story." Alli wanted to tell Fred the truth, but now was not the time. She took a few more deep breathes and then was able to relax.

"What were your parents Death Eaters or something?" Alli knew Fred was only joking trying to get her to laugh; he was still under the impression that Diane was her biological mother.

Alli couldn't get the words out of her mouth so she let her expression say it for her.

"Bloody hell Alli, they are, aren't they." Fred slid back from her a bit but was still was within arm's length, which told Alli that he was shocked but not afraid of her.

"My parents were arrested when I was two and I was adopted by Diane. My full name is Allestra." Alli could feel tears forming in her eyes, but she didn't want to cry so she wiped them away before they could fall. Fred remained silent for a few seconds but to Alli it felt like hours; he wasn't looking into her eyes anymore instead he was looking down the deserted corridor. Finally she heard him take a deep breath and turned his gaze back to her.

"Allestra, that's a pretty name. Why don't you introduce yourself as that?" Fred smiled reassuringly.

"When I moved in with Diane, I was slightly traumatized because I had witnessed my parents getting arrested. Diane thought it would be best for me to get a new start, away from that life; so my name went from Allestra to Alli and I just never thought of being called anything else."

"Well the name suites you" he smiled and took her hand.

"Thanks, I think" Alli giggled.

"Come on, the others will be wondering where we went and Hermione might get the idea that we are doing what we were doing on the train." Fred helped Alli off floor.

"Yeah, she would come hunt us down"

"We wouldn't want that now would we, Allestra" Fred winked.

Hand in hand, they walked through the halls and into the Great Hall. Fred sat next to George and Allestra sat between him and Katie. When the first years were ushered in she instantly searched for Hermione's face. In the process she happily saw Ron, who was walking with the infamous boy, and unfortunately caught the gaze of her cousin Draco, who looked as devious and stern as ever.

His name was called first to be sorted and Allestra watched him as he took his place on the stool. Before the hat was even fully on his head, the Sorting Hat shouted, "Slytherin." With a smirk and an accusing glance at Alli, Draco strutted over to his house's table and took the seat next to, to Allestra's horror, Adrian Pucey. Both looked in Alli's direction, one with distain and the other seductively, she returned both with a look of hatred and turned back to her friends. She didn't want to start the year like this with her cousin, but he was part of a life that Alli wanted to avoid; she would learn to deal with both the Slytherins in the right way.

Hermione's name was called, and Alli could see how nervous she was; but when the hat declared "Gryffindor," Hermione's face lit up. She ran to the table and shook her fellow Gryffindors' hands before taking the empty seat across from Percy, about three people away from Alli. Hermione didn't seem to mind the separation and after a comforting nod to Allestra, both returned their attention to the rest of the first years. It wasn't long before his name was called, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Alli watched him while whispers circulated around the hall. He looked like all the other first years, normal, and even a bit scared; not anything like a great and powerful wizard that Alli expected.

The boy sat with the hat on for longer than the other students. Alli remembered the hat talking to her, nobody but the wearer could hear what the Sorting Hat was saying but it still made that person feel awkward. Finally it announced him into Gryffindor, and the students went crazy; everyone at the table, except Alli, stood and began to chant "We've got Potter". Everyone wanted to shake his hand and it took Professor Mcgonnagal several minutes to get them to return to order. Alli looked at the teachers' table and saw that all of them seemed pleased with the selection, especially Professor Dumbledore; Alli met the eyes of her uncle and he looked as serious as ever but something about him told Alli that they needed to talk. Alli agreed with that, Harry Potter was sitting next to Hermione, but Alli felt like he was right next to her; she wasn't sure how she react to being in the same house as him. Allestra felt like this year would be a lot more complicated than the last was.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The feast proceeded in a blur because Alli was trying to ignored the constant pounding in her head. Fred noticed she wasn't feeling well and offered to leave the feast early with her. She knew them getting up before dismissed would cause people to stare and start some rumors so Alli remained until the pain was unbearable; Fred helped her out of the bench and supported Alli as they shuffled to the grand doors. Alli could hear people whispering but her head throbbed so much she started to see black dots. Fred practically had to carry her up the first flight of stairs. Then Alli noticed the pain was dimming, the closer they came to Gryffindor Tower the more strength she felt returning.

When they entered the Common Room, Alli tugged on the sleeve of Fred's robes. "Can we just sit and relax for a moment?"

"Sure" Fred said as he lead her to the sofa in front of the fire place.

"I'm sorry we had to leave the feast before the desserts appeared. You can go back if you like, I'm fine… just a headache" now that her head was returning to normal, the burning in her arm became more obvious; but she was used to that, it happened whenever she was around the Malfoys so it was easier to ignore.

"No, I ate enough and I don't want to leave you alone."

Alli knew part of this was a lie because Fred never had enough food, he was always hungry; then again George and Ron were the same way. She took a few deep breaths and was able to think and see clearly after a few moments; she began to rub her arm as a reflex.

"Did you hurt your arm too?" Fred reached out to push her sleeve up.

Alli recoiled it, "No, my sweater is just itchy."

"Alli, you suck at lying. What's wrong? I mean, I wasn't fazed when you told me about your parents so why do you still think you have to hide things from me?"

Alli knew he was right, but she still hesitated.

"Allestra, come on" Fred went to take her hand.

"Don't call me that" Alli mumbled not even trying to hide the annoyance in her voice. She rose from the couch and went to the window. Looking out the window she could feel the water in the corners of her eyes but she suppressed them.

Hugging herself, Alli continued to stare out the window as she said, "You don't know what it means, what it represents. You say I suck at lying but if that were true then you wouldn't be sitting here with me. If I wasn't good at lying then I'd probable in Slytherin snogging with Adrian!"

Alli realized her voice was louder than she intended but she couldn't bring herself to look at Fred. The only indication she had that he was still in the room was when she heard the springs of the couch relieved of weight; but he didn't come over to her.

"A name is a name, Allestra. Just because it was given to you by Death Eaters does not make that name or the person to which it belongs evil. You say I don't know the real you because you think I'll be a afraid of you for some reason. Well I assure you nothing can make me change my feelings for you, nothing." Alli heard his footsteps coming closer. She spun around and pushed up her sleeve, "Not even a mark!"

She had almost wished Fred would have run from the room or at least jumped back from her. But he didn't, his eyes widened a bit but other than that there was no change in him. He just stared at her arm as the snake that was embedded on it began to squirm. Alli felt slightly angered but for reasons she did not know, she knew she should feel relieved that Fred showed no signs of being frightened of her. Her stupid father's influence over her was rearing its ugly head again.

"Allestra, I…?" He was speechless but out of shock not fear, Alli could hear that in his voice.

"Fred, my life is complicated and a bit dangerous. The story I spin for everyone is for their own safety. Please can't we just pretend like this conversation never happened and that my name is Alli Jerrings?"

Alli looked pleadingly into Fred's eyes but when he did not answer right away, she returned to the couch and buried her face in her hands, trying to figure out the best way to explain her life. She felt Fred join her.

"I don't want to cause you any pain, but if your life is as troublesome as you claim, you shouldn't have to deal with it alone. I don't want to be sheltered from your life, if you are in danger I want to face it with you. But in order to do all this I have to understand." He draped his arm across her shoulders.

"Your right" Allestra said taking another deep breath. "You deserve to know the truth. But if at any point you think I'm giving you more information than you can handle, please stop me and we can go on pretending that I'm a normal girl." Fred nodded. Alli told him that her last name was Lestrange and that her mother was Bellatrix; she left out her father's name and left Fred to assume Rudolphus Lestrange was her father. She continued on with the memories she had relived of her infancy up to the arrest of her parents and arriving at the Jerrings' house. She then went on to explain her dreams and all the unusual things that commonly occur in her life. Fred sat patiently and listened intently; he shifted nervously every so often but never requested Allestra to stop. She ended her explanation with the events of the past summer with the enchanted ring and meeting Tonks; when she finished there was a moment of silence and Allestra saw that Fred was still processing everything.

Finally he spoke, "Well you certainly weren't exaggerating, but it's not as horrible as I expected. I think it's wicked that you're a Seer and of course a Parslemouth. Can I see your mark again?" He reached for Allestra's arm again. Alli jerked away, "No Fred, I'm not a sideshow that you can gawk at. You aren't suppose to be excited about this, you're supposed to be terrified. What is wrong with you? You're not suppose to like me, I'm the one everybody is suppose to hate. My father killed without hesitation and I was born to follow in his footsteps." Alli paced around the room flailing her arms wildly. Fred just followed her movements with his eyes as she continued to rant. " I've killed, Fred! Well not a human, a spider, but still I've used the killing curse. I've hurt Diane, because I didn't have control over my magic. I've done things from throwing a stuff animal across the room to shattering every window in the house. And the worst part is even though I knew things I did were wrong and I apologized for them, I never felt any guilt. It was who I am, and when I'm controlling myself I feel trapped. This is not who I am but if you know what's good for you, you will not wish to see my true colors." Alli knew with every passing second her anger was growing, she turned and stalked to the door with her robe flared behind her.

"Allestra wait" Fred started towards her. But, before he got close enough to stop her, Alli spun around and sent Fred flying back, crashing him onto the where he had just been comforting her. She still had enough control over herself to make sure she didn't hurt him but she hurried out the door before she could do worse.

In the hallway Allestra could hear voices coming her way, the feast was over and everyone was on their way to bed. She decided to take the long way to the dungeons so that it would be less likely for her to run into anyone. Allestra didn't run or even rush down the passages; she strutted down them as if no one could stop, she knew that if she wanted to she could own the school. She felt so empowered that she didn't even bother to knock before entering her uncle's room.

"Can I help you?" Snape said looking up from the book he was reading as he reclined on a chair. Allestra flourished her robe, a dramatic affect her uncle used often, and lounged on the couch parallel to him.

"Did you forget your manners during your long trips to the country to see that Weasley boy?"

Allestra snickered, "oh please uncle you know that both Diane and Mrs. Weasley remind me all the time to say my pleases and thank-yous, I choose to ignore them."

"I know that tone," Snape said with concern as he set his book aside. "You sound like your father"

"Which one?" Allestra remarked sarcastically.

"Don't be smart with me, young lady"

"Ooo, young lady, I guess I was correct to consider you among that list of fathers"

Snape rose and went to the refrigerator he had disguised as a cabinet and took out a bottle of apple juice.

"Here drink this" he said as he handed it to Allestra.

"Thanks, but I'm not thirsty" she walked around the room and examined some of the knick-knacks her uncle kept on his shelves. Among all the rare potion ingredients and odds and ends was a single picture. It was of him holding her when she was little, she was asleep in the photo which is probably why she didn't remember it being taken. By the way she looked, Allestra judged she was about five or six so it would have been her first or second year at the school. Her uncle wasn't looking the camera, he was reading; Allestra remembered when she use to crawl up onto her uncle's lap and he would read her to sleep, she felt so safe in his arms. She held the frame for a few seconds before putting it back; as she did, Allestra notice something white tucked at the back of the shelf. She peeked over her shoulder and saw that her uncle had returned to his book but peered over the top of it to check on her from time to time. She made a note to investigate the hidden object at another time; she returned to her spot on the couch.

"Are you ready to drink your juice now?" he said putting his book on the lamp table.

"Why do you want me to drink it, what did you put in it?"

"Nothing you can't handle" Snape smirked. "Go on, drink it. I dare you." He chuckled a bit.

Allestra grinned. This was Uncle Severus's secret weapon, he knew that Allestra never turned down a dare.

"Fine" Allestra took the bottle and swallowed a mouthful. They sat and stared at each other for a few seconds. Then the sneer started to fade from Alli's face. Her outburst at Fred came flooding back and her desire to control the school diminished.

"So did you cause any major damage during this episode?" Snape poured a bit of the juice into a glass for her and returned the rest of the bottle back to the refrigerator.

"I, um, I kind of threw Fred across the room onto the couch."

"Oh, so you two aren't together anymore?" Her uncle seemed to happy about that.

"Don't get to excited, I'm sure I can fix that." Alli said hopefully. She sipped at the rest of the juice but without thinking about what she was saying, she blurted out, "Plus after what happened on the train, I don't think we are in danger of breaking up any time soon."

Her uncle froze, "Oh really, and what happened on the train?"

As calmly as possible and trying not to seem to guilty she vaguely answered, "nothing we just talked and I warned him about my outbursts so we should be fine." She smiled trying to smooth things over.

Still looking at her suspiciously, Snape said, "Very well. It's getting late, you should return to the tower."

"Yes uncle, I'll see you in class tomorrow. Good night," Alli rose and kissed her uncle's cheek before sneaking through the hallways.

The common room was empty so Alli went right to the second year girls' room. She quietly found her bed next to Katie's; she thought her friend was asleep and was startled when she heard a whisper.

"Alli, are you ok?"

Once Alli's eyes adjusted to the dark she saw that Katie was actually awake.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a really bad headache, Madame Pomfrey gave me something to get rid of it."

"That's good. Oh, by the way, your friend Hermione was here looking for you not long ago."

"Was she alright?"

"I think, she seemed a bit nervous."

"I'm going to check on her, I'll see you in the morning. Night."

"Night"

Alli put on her slippers and headed to the room where the first year girls slept. She carefully opened the door and tip-toed around until she saw the familiar mess of curly hair poking out of the covers. As she came to the side of the bed, Alli realized that her sister was still awake.

"Hey," she whispered softly

"Hey, are you ok? You left the feast early" Hermione spoke a bit too loud.

"Shh, yes I'm fine, just a headache. How are you?" Alli found her sister's hand under the blanket.

"It's strange here. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"You're just not used to being away from home. It will get better I promise. Do you want to come stay with me tonight?"

"Is that allowed?"

"Probably not, but you'll soon realize I can get away with bending most rules here." Alli smiled and pulled Hermione out of bed and led her up the stairs.

In Alli's bed, Hermione snuggled up to Alli for security. Alli laughed to herself and wrapped her arms around her sister to let her know she was safe. Alli then realized that she would have to protect Hermione; her friend was Muggle born and will be looked at as weak by some of the other students, especially her cousin Draco. Alli made sure Hermione was sound asleep before kissing the back of her head and closing her own eyes. That night, Alli only dreamed of Fred, thankfully not the one about his death, but in some they were fighting and others were snogging; when she woke to the sun creeping through the window, Alli was confused as to what the future held for them.


	11. Chapter 11

***sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I had to finish up a bunch of school stuff before I could concentrate on the story enough***

Chapter 11

Even though there was two hours before classes started, Hermione was already awake and dressed. She was sitting at a table in the Common Room, waiting for Alli, when Fred and his brother came down the steps. The twin, whose name was escaping her at the moment, seemed perfectly happy but Fred looked unusually sullen. He met Hermione's eyes as they passed but he quickly looked away; his brother was trying to cheer him up as they went through the portal.

Alli was smiling and giggling when she came down with Katie; but after she looked around the room her smile faded like she was hoping someone other than Hermione was there waiting for her. The trio walked to breakfast and sat at the end of the table. Hermione expected Alli to pull them down to where the twins were sitting, so when she didn't argue with the seating Hermione became concerned. She was going to question Alli, but her sister always shut her out when it came to feelings; Alli didn't like to open up to people.

But Katie didn't know Alli as well as she did. "Is everything alright between you and Fred?" Katie asked refilling her goblet with pumpkin juice.

"Everything's fine. So Hermione, what classes do you have today?" Alli eyes told Hermione to change help her change the subject. Hermione pulled out her schedule and raddled off all the name for the day: first Transfiguration class, then Charms, followed by Herbology, lunch, and ending the day with Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Wicked, we'll be spending the afternoon together." Alli smiled and she swallowed a mouthful of eggs.

"What do you mean, why would you be taking first year classes?" Katie asked.

"I'm working with Professor Snape all year because Potions is my best subject, and I'm only helping Professor Quirrell today with his introduction."

"Why would you want to work with Snape, he's so cold and serious?" Katie was never good at Potions and Alli often did her homework for her.

"You just don't like him since he called you out for almost confusing belladonna for bezoar."

Katie crossed her arms across her chest, "It was a simple mistake."

"Except if you had added belladonna to the draught you would have been adding poison into the victim instead of subsiding the snake venom we were supposed to be curing." Alli smirked and finished her toast. Hermione was able to follow their conversation a bit since she had been studying all of Alli's old books and asking Alli a million questions, but she came to the realization that in this world Alli was just as smart as her. She may still refuse to retain the basic theme of Shakespeare's King Lear but she was able to make a potion to heal almost any ailment.

Katie left her friends at the stairs and was off to History of Magic class. Alli showed Hermione were Professor McGonagall's classroom was and then ran off to Defense against the Dark Arts. She was late, which was nothing new, but Alli didn't have a note from her uncle this time. When she entered the room, several heads turned to stare at her and she quickly slid into an empty seat next to a Slytherin boy. . Professor Quirrell was at the front of the room trying to carefully handle a boomslang snake, but his hands visibly shook and his stutter was worse; when he noticed Alli walk in he seemed to relax a bit.

"Wwwoullld annnnnyoonne lllllike to hhhollldd the crrrreattture ffffor mmmmmmee?" Quirrell managed to stammer out. The rest of the class exchanged glances nervously because they knew how dangerous the snake's venom was; but Alli knew the teacher expected her to volunteer so she raised her hand and stood up. As she made her way to the front, Alli started to feel nauseous but she ignored it assuming that she just ate too much. The class went by smoothly, and Professor Quirrell gave Alli a brief overview of what she would be doing that afternoon for the first years before she left for Potions class. This year both Eddie and Katie were with her which was awkward since they kept making flirty eyes at each other; she wondered if this was how Fred and her looked to others. After their double Potions class, the trio had a free period before lunch; Katie and Eddie said they were going to walk around the lake if Alli wanted to join them, but she declined and when they were out of sight she turned around and reentered the dungeon classroom.

"I hope you have a free period and you're not skipping class." Her uncle said as he gathered the leftover ingredients from the tables. Alli started on the opposite side of the room and helped him.

"Of course not uncle, I would never skip class on the first day." She giggled.

"Well you seem to be in a better mood than last night" he sat at his desk and watched Alli finish the chore.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. I was terrible rude and out of line."

"From what you told me, I'm not the only one you should have apologized to. Have you talked to Mr. Weasley today?" His hands were folded on his lap and had a sly grin stretched across his lips. Alli just slowed in her movements and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Not yet. But don't get too happy, I plan on talking to him at lunch."

"Alright"

Alli swept the floor then sat on the first row of desks. "What was in that juice you gave me last?"

"It was just a mixture of relaxation serums I have been working on for when you get into one of your moods. I put it in apple juice because I figured that was the only way I would get you to drink it."

Alli nodded because she knew he was 100% correct and was thankful he had found a way to help her calm down.

Lunch came to soon for Alli, but she knew that if she didn't talk to Fred soon then the moment would never feel right and their relationship would end. She waited outside the door till she saw him and George; they locked eyes and Alli drifted down the hall hoping Fred would follow. He did but George wasn't far behind; George stood a few feet away while Fred approached Alli.

"Hey" the said together but neither looked at the other. Finally, Alli took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Fred… for everything. I shouldn't have forced all that information on you, and I definitely should not have lost my temper." Her words spilled out of her mouth in a frenzy. Fred still avoided her eyes but the corners of his mouth turned up, then it turned into a full grin, then he burst into laughter. Alli stared at him quizzically and George seemed just as confused by the odd reaction. Then Fred explained.

"Allestra, I should be the one apologizing to you . You warned and I still pushed you." Alli flinched involuntarily when he said her name but she was getting used to it. Fred continued, "I thought I was prepared for whatever it was you had to tell but I should have trusted you when you explained how dark it was. But I have thought about it and realized that I if I hadn't provoked I wouldn't have gotten thrown and if I'm a good boyfriend then I'll keep you happy and that will never happen again. If it does then, well, I'll probably deserve it." Fred shrugged and continued to chuckle softly. Alli allowed herself to smile and then, dropping her books on the floor causing an echo, threw her arms around Fred and he drew her into his chest.

The group was back together for lunch; Alli sat between the twins, Eddie joined them and Katie sat between him and Hermione on the other side of the table. While they ate, Alli decided to reveal part of her story to everyone; she just told them that she was adopted, both her parents had their powers, and her full name was Allestra. Whether they choose to call her Alli or Allestra was up to them. She also told about her abilities to talk to snakes and kind of see the future. She ended the story by warning them about her sudden mood swings, Fred chimed in at this point to joke about how he had angered he last night and she had sent him flying fifty feet in the air. His exaggeration and ability to laugh at the event made Allestra feel better but she also decided to ask her uncle for a bottle of that juice for her to carry around, just in case.

After lunch, Fred escorted Allestra and Hermione to the dungeons. Alli made it a point to kiss Fred goodbye in plain sight of her uncle. As Fred left, Allestra looked at Snape and stuck out her tongue slightly which received a unnoticeable to everyone else smirk from the gloomy man. Ron, Harry, and Draco were also in the class; Alli sat next to her uncle's desk while he made his traditional dramatic entrance from his office. She watched The Boy Who Lived very closely as he scripted everything Snape said, Snape notice his constant writing as well only it seemed to annoy him instead of please him to see one of his students being diligent. Her uncle asked the boy a series of questions that no first year would know unless they had been prepped by an older student like Alli had done for Hermione. She felt bad for the boy but she knew her uncle was simply trying to make a point. She caught her cousin smirking at the boy discomfort and Alli made a mental note to confront him later. Alli allowed her uncle to apply his scare tactics on the kids but almost spoke out against him when he referred to Hermione as a silly girl. Her sister's face seemed hurt even after Alli gave her a reassuring nod; Alli knew she would have to undo a lot of mental insecurity after the class, Hermione wasn't use to not being praised for her intellect. Ron, also seemed shaken by the teacher's bombardment of insults , even for the simplest of mistakes. So after Snape dismissed them, Alli hurried from the room to reach the trio.

"Hey guys" she said as she caught up to them. "Just wanted to tell you not to let Snape's insults affect you too much. He likes to be feared because he thinks it gives him power over his students. If he gives you any major problems just come tell me and I'll talk to him." She smiled as they thanked her then she returned to the room.

"You've gone soft Professor. This was supposed to be a double period and you let them out after the first. My uncle would have kept the impressionable first years down to the last second." Alli closed the door behind her and went back to her seat because she had a half hour still before she had to help Prof. Quirrell.

Snape swiveled in his chair, with his elbows resting on the arms and his hands folded at his chest. "Well I noticed many of your little friends were in this class and knew you would attack me if I scarred them too much."

"True but I still had to bandage a few wounds even with the shortened time. SO I guess you haven't gone completely soft."

"Definitely not. I have a reputation to maintain." He started towards his office and Alli followed at his heels.

"What class do you have next?" he asked as he started to examine the books on his shelves.

"I'm helping Prof. Quirrell with his introduction to the first years. He says the spells he wants to demonstrate appear more powerful when I do them." Alli fondled a petrified lizard foot that her uncle used to show where certain ingredients came from.

"And what class are you missing to do this?"

"Just my flying class. I've already gotten permission to skip it and Madame Hooch is taking to Albus about excusing completely from the class."

"First of all you will not refer to the headmaster by his first name, though I know you the same with teachers. I don't care if you call me Uncle Severus or Professor Mcgonnagal, Minerva while no other students are around. But you will be respectful to the headmaster."

"Yes uncle Severus"

"Second, are you taking any classes this year?" He snickered at this question.

"Of course I am. I just happen to be spending most of my time with Potions. But don't worry the rest of the week I'll have Herbology after this period and History of Magic instead of that free period I had earlier. Though if I get excused from Flying class then I'll have two free periods on Mondays."

"Fabulous, another period you can assist me." Snape sat next to her on the couch and put an arm over her shoulders.

"No, I think I'll use that one to be with Fred." Alli giggled.

"Yes, I saw how you two departed." He stared forward with a disapproving gaze.

"Alright uncle, if it will make you feel better I will pretend to be a naïve little girl whose only man in her life is her adoring Uncle Sevy." Alli did her best impression of a toddlers voice and stared at him with big, innocent, gray eyes.

"That sounds good to me" He pulled her across his lap and tickled her stomach the way he use to when she was still small enough to curl up on his lap. The sound of her laughter always melted the grim man's heart. She was the only person who could make him smile in eleven years, he wished he could do more to help her than mixing some ingredients together.

Allestra felt great as she made her way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class; her uncle always had way with making her forget her demons. Her friends can say anything they want about him, because she knew that he would never let anyone else see that side of him. As Allestra stood in front a bunch of first years, her head started to hurt again and she made a note to talk to Dumbledore about these strange, sudden headaches. Just for fun, Alli shot her Patronus charm, which took the shape of large serpent at her cousin, who screamed and flung himself under his desk. Professor Quirrell did his best to reprimand Alli for her carelessness but brushed it off as an accident; her cousin, however, knew better and the two exchanged challenging stares.

The rest of the week passed in an ordinary fashion and on Sunday afternoon Alli had an appointment with the headmaster to plan her private lessons for the year. Alli wasn't sure what else he could possibly have to tell her about her evil family but with Draco now at the school and Harry Potter, she felt that their sessions would venture from history to future. Also, she had to ask him about the headaches that plagued her at the start of each day. As she enter the room, Alli was shocked to find that this was not a private lesson, today they would be joined by her aunt and uncle, and her mom and Allen.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Um, what's going on?" Alli asked as she made her way to the center of the room. Diane and her aunt were seated before the headmaster's desk, Allan stood at Diane's elbow while her malicious uncle leaned against a pillar off to the side. Prof. Dumbledore was next to his pet phoenix's perch, stroking the animals scarlet feathers.

"An issue has been brought to my attention by the Malfoys and I felt it best to call in your parents to settle the matter." Dumbledore moved into his throne and eyed Alli over his half-moon spectacles. Alli rested on the open arm of Diane's chair, Diane took her daughter's hand. Alli made eye contact with her aunt who looked pleased to see her, while her uncle greeted her with a glare of hatred which she graciously returned.

"What was the issue?" Alli huphed, she hadn't caused any major disasters since that first night, and didn't have a clue what the Malfoys could have to say against her.

"It seems that young Mister Malfoy wrote to his parents about an attack on his life initiated by you."

The only incident Alli could think of was from the class when she sent the Patronus snake after him, and the idea that this could be the attack on his life made Alli want to burst into uncontrollable laughter but she managed to maintain her composure.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I never tried to harm my dear cousin." Alli smirked at her sarcasm but could feel Diane grasp on her hand tighten, warning her to watch how she spoke.

"Don't pretend to be so innocent, you conjured a snake and sent it after our boy." Lucius stomped towards her but stopped next to his wife. Alli stood tall to show her uncle that he could not intimidate her.

"What I conjured was my Patronus charm which takes the form of a snake. It is meant to protect, not harm and I merely lost control of where I was sending it in my zeal. It was an accident and your son was never in any danger. The little cry baby had no reason to alert you of the incident except to make my life miserable."

"How dare you talk about my son in that manner." Now he looming over his niece trying to assert his dominance but Alli was not going to recoil back to Diane, he couldn't scare her like he did when she was a child.

"I'll talk about him in whatever manner I please, especially since he seems determined to cause trouble for me. You should tell your son to be careful about how he treats me and my friends." Alli flashed her snake-slit eyes at her uncle, a trick she had learn to control over the recent years. Diane told her they turned that way when she got angry and now she used it to her advantage because people usually stepped back; though it had lost its affect on Diane since Alli did it to her far too many times.

It worked on dear old uncle Lucius though, he didn't show it in stance but his face drained of all color. "Don't threaten my family" he forced through his teeth.

Diane must have sensed what was about to happen as did Dumbledore because in a moment they were standing between the duelers. Both Alli and her uncle had unconsciously drawn their wands but Alli gripped hers a bit too tight; she could feel a slight splinter in the wood on the handle. Diane pushed Alli into the chair she had previously occupied while Lucius returned to his corner. Alli took a few deep breathes and regained her composure enough to agree to talk to her aunt. Even though she and the Malfoys never were a tender loving family, Alli was able to treat her aunt Cissy with the respect an aunt deserved; it was her husband and son that boiled Alli's blood.

"Aunt Cissy, I will admit to conjuring the charm. I may not have thought it through completely when I chose to demonstrate it because the students were only first years and probably unaware that Patronus charms took the shapes of animals. I should have warned them or not done it at all." Alli stood but remained with Diane's hands on her shoulder; she bowed her head to her aunt out of respect and etiquette.

"Thank you Allestra, we understand now that it was a simple misunderstanding." Narcissa's voice had a hint of fear behind it but she took Alli's hand in hers and stood, "And I'm sure you are planning to apologize to Draco."

"Of course" Alli said through clenched teeth. She kissed her aunt on the cheek and gave her uncle a final noncompliant glare before Professor Dumbledore declared his pleasure over the issue being resolved and ushering the Malfoys to the exist. Once they were gone, Allen and Diane rested in the chair; Diane seemed a bit frazzled as if she expected worse and Allen twiddled his thumbs as if he felt out of place. Alli was still slightly angered, so to completely relax she went over to Fawkes the phoenix and ran her fingers gently over his soft, silky feathers; while she did so the mystical bird nudged it beak against her cheek and gave a quiet squawk, forcing Alli to smile and giggle.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and when Alli turned she found him standing between her mother and Allen's chair; they were going to gang up on her now she suspected.

"I have called for Professor Snape to join us for this session." Dumbledore said as he passed Alli and took his seat behind the desk.

"Wow I must really be in trouble" she said in a joking manner, but one glance into Diane disapproving told her that there was going to be a punishment involved.

"It is not that you are in trouble Alli. Professor Snape has simply informed me that you took it upon yourself to reveal your true identity to several of your friends." Dumbledore watched her over the rim of his half-moon glasses. Alli opened her mouth to explain but Diane didn't give her a chance to.

"You did what!" She stood and marched over to Alli in a furious state that her daughter had never invoked before.

"Mum, calmed down it's not what you think. I didn't exactly tell them who I was, just a few random facts." This was the first time Alli was actually scare of what Diane might do to punish her. Even when Alli did something outrageous like shatter every window in the house or run away from home, Diane's biggest punishment had been not letting her go outside for the day or not allowing her to watch television for a week ; never once did Alli feel like Diane would hit her, until now. Dumbledore must have anticipated this sort of reaction from Diane because he whispered something to Allen who seemed to take that a his cue to act. However, he didn't go to Diane, instead he reached around her and took Alli hand and pulled her to the chairs. Once Alli was seated he turned and motioned for Diane to take the other seat. Alli had never felt guilt from any of her actions but the realization that telling her friends that she was adopted and who her real mother is was a betrayal to Diane, that made her regret everything. Diane had been so loving and understanding, any other woman probably would have listened to Allen nine years ago when he wanted to give her up; but Diane gave up her marriage for Alli and, even though Alli didn't always have control of what happened, she did not make life easy for her mother. And now she had told all her closest friends that Diane wasn't her mother, Alli folded and rested her head on her lap and began to cry. She didn't cry to try and gain sympathy so when she felt arms on her back trying to comfort her, she shrugged them away; until she felt firm fingers clasp themselves on her shoulder. She only lifted her head enough to see a glass hovering in front of her. After she gulped down the sweet cider, Alli's eyes dried and she was handed her inhaler so her breathing could steady. Allen was on her left and her uncle was on her right, Diane was still in her seat and Dumbledore sat behind his desk looking over some papers. When she felt calm, Alli left her seat and sat at her mother's feet.

"Mum, I'm sorry I wasn't trying to denounce you as my mother. I just couldn't live a lie anymore. I told my friends that my full name is a Allestra and that my birth mother is Bellatrix Lestrange. But you are more of my mother than she ever will be. Yes she gave me life but you took care of me, raised me, and well, put up with all the challenges that follow me. Since I was two years old I have been Alli Jerrings and that is the name I write on all my tests, it's just a matter of whether I put Alli or Allestra but my last name is Jerrings. I love you mum please don't be mad at me." Alli felt like a child again and Diane must have felt the same because pulled her daughter onto her lap. Diane rocked back and forth, cooing in her daughter's ear like she did when Alli was three and had woken up screaming from a bad dream. Allen crouched next to the chair and Snape hovered in the corner awkwardly; Dumbledore continued to sift through papers as if he was the only one in his office. Alli dozed off there in her mother's arms content with leaving any questions she had for the headmaster until their next meeting the following week. Because really, she thought, what difference can a week make.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alli woke on the couch in her uncle's office; she didn't know how long she was asleep for or if her mother and Allen were still there. Her uncle sat behind his desk grading papers and didn't look up until she sat up to make her presence known. She had chosen a moment when her uncle was in the middle of a paper so he didn't look up but said, "Are you aware that you not only talk Parsletounge in your sleep but you also walk around?" When he finished reading he looked up and smiled at the sleepy-eyed, confused girl.

"Do I really?" Alli rubbed her eyes to wake herself up more.

"Mhm, that's why I brought you down here. You started pacing back and forth in a frenzy. We weren't sure what you were trying to do and Diane was getting worried so I guided you down here till you woke up. Diane and Allan are having tea with Professor Mcgonnagal." He stood and went to the door. "We'll talk more later this evening, but I think you should go spend some time with your parents." Snape walked with her to Mcgonnagal's office but then said he had to discuss a few things with Dumbledore and stalked down the staircase. Alli pulled open the large wooden door and was greeted by the soft laughter of three four adults and a teenage boy.

Fred stood beside Professor Mcgonnagal and there was only one vacant seat between Diane and Allan. All eight turned to Alli as she entered the room, Fred smiled wide at the sight of her and the adults smiled as well though there was an undertone of concern in their expressions. Fred came over and hugged Alli, he had been worried when she didn't come to lunch so he was asking the Professor if she was knew anything. Alli assured him that she was fine and that she would explain everything later. They had planned to meet in the Room of Requirements for their date that evening. Alli stood on her tip toes about to kiss him goodbye but could feel the adults watching them intently, so she settled for a hug and promised him more later.

When Alli took the empty seat between her parents, she gave them both a giggling smile so they would relax. Professor Mcgonnagal offered her a cup, but she declined but did nibble at a pastry.

"Do you know why Diane and Allan are having tea with me this afternoon, Alli?" the professor asked as she poured herself another cup.

"Because Professor Dumbledore hates tea" Alli replied jokingly before taking a bite of her bun.

Both Professor Mcgonnagal and Allan snickered but Diane wasn't as amused.

"Why does everything have to be a joke with you, Alli?" she said in a frustrated tone and spilled some tea when she placed it back in the table.

"Because it is how I cope with stressful situations or when I think I'm about to be presented with bad news. Which seems to happen quite often in my life." The sarcasm had left Alli's voice. Diane propped her elbows on her knees and buried her head in her hands.

"Alli, besides the incident with your cousin and the Patronus charm, has anything else happened?" Mcgonnagal moved on and ignored Diane's uneasiness.

Alli hesitated, trying to decide whether to risk upsetting her mother more. "There was one, the very first night here, I got a horrible headache during the feast and Fred escorted me to the common room. This was after I had told him I was the child of Death Eater and he had a bunch of questions and I was trying to make him understand how dangerous being around me could be. He seemed to understand but he didn't act scared of me like I expected him to which both confused and angered me. I could feel my temperament getting away from me and I went to leave but he followed me. I didn't want him to and I turned to tell him so but before I could, he went flying back onto the couch in front of the fireplace. I went to my uncle's office after that and he gave me potion of some sort that calmed me down. After that I have been very careful to avoid anything that may provoke me. Well until I was faced with my lovely Uncle Lucius." At that Diane looked up and a whispered laughed was just audible to Alli.

"Well from what I saw, Fred seemed to forgive you. And you haven't sought refuge in my office lately but the discovery that you are now sleepwalking concerns me. Do you know what might cause it or where you are trying to go?"

"I don't know, Professor. I wasn't having any significant dream or feeling anything strange, I don't even know if it has happened before. I mean I think mom or especially Hermione Granger would have noticed."

"Actually, honey, you are usually still awake when I go to bed, and whenever I found you on the couch downstairs the next morning I just assumed you fell asleep while watching television."

"I always thought the same, though I never remember actually going downstairs which kind of makes sense now, I guess." Diane reached over and took Alli's hand while she looked at the table confused.

"Well, I think we need more answers than that so I want to ask permission from all of you to set something up with Professor Dumbledore and your uncle so we could find out if it is anything we should be concerned about."

Diane and Alli agreed that they needed to do something. Then Alli looked to Allan, "Do you think it's a good idea, dad?"

Allan's eyes lit up and he seemed shocked, "You called me dad."

"Well, I figured I should start again since you'll be moving in soon. After the wedding of course."Alli took Allan's hand and swung their arms back and forth like she did when she was three. All the adults' mouths were open and they were staring at Alli. She looked at each one and laughed, "I still have happy premonitions you know. Plus you're not very discreet with wearing your engagement ring again, mum." Alli motioned to Diane left hand and the group burst into laughter.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with smiles and jokes and Diane retelling humiliating stories about Alli, and all she could think about was how thankful she was that Fred was practicing Quidditch with George all afternoon and not there to hear any of them. Her mom and dad had reservations for dinner so they left shortly after tea. Alli ran to meet Fred, George, Katie, and Hermione for dinner. Hermione was very quiet but Alli caught her glancing down the table to where Ron and his friend Harry were sitting; she made a note to ask her sister about that when they were alone. Then Alli made a list of everything she had planned to do after dinner: talk to Hermione, finishing the discussion with her uncle, meet Fred for hopefully a date that last a decent amount of time, and finish her essay on changing animals to goblets for Professor Mcgonnagal. Then maybe she could get some sleep around three in the morning; just another typical night for Allestra Jerrings.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Unfortunately within ten minutes of their date, Alli and Fred both realized they were overloaded with homework and couldn't focus on anything other than that. Just to have a bit of fun before plunging into the boredom of paper and spells, the couple ran through the halls racing to the common room. Alli was winning until she turned a corner and knocked over Professor Quirrell . She scrambled to her feet and then assisted the professor up while Fred gathered his papers that had spilled across the floor. Quirrell held onto Allestra's hand which made her feel uncomfortable so she slowly slipped it out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry Professor I wasn't looking at where I was going." Alli readjusted her one shoe which had slid off her heel.

"QQQQuite allllrrright MMMMiss Alli" Professor Quirrell seemed to have to force a smile as he accepted the papers from Fred. An awkward silence passed between the group until Alli said, "Well we'd better go finish our homework. See you in class Professor."

They began to hastily walk down the corridor when Quirrell called after Alli. "Sorry Miss Alli your ring fell off in my hand." He place the elegant ring with a cloudy stone into the center of Alli's opened hand. She stared at it flabbergasted and mumbling a thank you darted again down the hallway but did not wait for Fred. She could hear him behind her yelling for her to slow down but she was actually trying to lose him in the maze of corridors. After several turns a bit of doubling back, Alli finally was no longer able to hear Fred pursuing her but she kept up her pace until she burst through the door of her uncle's office.

"It came off!" She believed due to the hour that her uncle would be alone in his room reading but she was met with the surprised eyes of Adrian who was seated in front of Snape's desk. He was writing on a student's desk and her uncle was nowhere in the room.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would be in here with Professor Snape at this hour." Alli composed herself and got ready for a fight that she assumed would ensue the next time she met Adrian without Fred near.

"Clearly, though you are very brave burst through his office door. Most students are terrified to just walk pass the door." He rose and started towards her but Alli stepped back until she was up against the closed door. "I'm not going to hurt you Alli. Your boyfriend and his brother would be coming after with their faulty potions if they found out I even talked to you." He snickered and Alli just wished Fred had not given up in his chase of her.

"Where is Professor Snape? He would never leave a student in his office alone." Alli tried to sound strong but inside she was shaking.

"He just stepped out for a moment to get an ingredient from his personal storage. I have the pleasure of spending detention with him this evening. Got caught in the restricted section of the library so now he has me coping potions recipes." He leaned against the back of the chair he had previously occupied. "Now what was it you were saying when you came in here? Something about something coming off?"

"It's nothing just a spell gone wrong and got a stupid ring stuck on my finger. Professor Snape was hoping it would stay on there forever to teach me a lesson but today I finally got it off. You should probable finish your assignment, Snape will throw a fit if you are not working when he comes back." Alli opened the door to leave but almost hit her uncle as she walked through it. He looked just as surprised to see her and could see in her eyes that there was something important she needed to tell him.

"Mr. Pucey I believe that is enough for tonight. You are excused, now off to bed with you. Ms. Jerrings I hope you have a good excuse for disturbing me at this hour." He stepped aside so Adrian could pass but before he left Adrian gave Alli a flirtatious wink and grin that made her cringe. Alli waited a few moments to make sure Adrian could not overhear parts of their conversation as he left. She peaked into the hallway to make sure he wasn't snooping and, satisfied they were alone, she flopped into the armchair and let her arms and legs dangle like the limbs of a rag doll.

"So what do I owe this pleasure, Alli" he collected the assignment Adrian had been working on and put it in a draw of his desk.

"It came off uncle, the ring came off." She held out her hand to show him and took the ring out her pocket with the other hand. Snape came to her side and examined both her hands.

"How did this happen." He took the ring but continued to hold her left hand.

"I don't know. Fred and I were racing through the halls and I ran into Professor Quirrell. I helped him up and the ring came off in his hand. Then I immediately ran here." Alli was feeling the effects of her excessive amount of running, she was tired but thankfully she had paced herself enough that she didn't have an asthma attack because her inhaler was all the way in Gryffindor tower. Her uncle seemed to instantly turn from concerned to angered.

"Alli you're going to sleeping here tonight. There is a set of extra robes and clothes for you in the second draw of the wardrobe. I want you to get ready for bed and go to sleep soon, I may be out late tonight but I am going to ask Professor Mcgonnagal to come down and make sure you are doing as you are told." He stood straight and spoke with his stern voice that her mainly used to frightened the kids so Alli knew she had to obey him. He marched through the door and Alli went into his room to find her clothes; she knew he kept extra clothes for her when she was younger but did not think he continued the practice. She changed into her pajama pants and left her blouse untucked and was reading a book on the couch when Professor Mcgonnagal knock on the door.

"Good evening Miss Alli, I see your uncle had no reason to believe you would disobey him." She sat at Alli's feet as she set her book aside.

"He seemed pretty upset and I know when to listen and when I can get away this going against him." She laughed. "But what I don't understand is why I have to sleep here tonight, wont the other students wonder why as well?"

"Well this was actually planned earlier this evening due to the discovery that you walk in your sleep. You will be spending a number of nights with either your uncle or myself to be sure you are not in any danger if you remain in the dormitory. If we feel that you won't be able to stay in the dormitory than other arrangements will have to be made."

"Great another thing to make me different from the rest of the students." Alli pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them.

" Oh now Alli, we don't even know if we will have to change anything. You may just be an ordinary sleep walker and in that case your uncle can give you a potion to keep you in your bed." Mcgonnagal moved closer to her.

"I guess you're right." Alli relaxed and looked around the room. "I wish I had been given more warning about this, I could have brought my school books with me. I have so much homework to finish for tomorrow but promised Uncle Severus I wouldn't leave."

Suddenly there was a loud pop and an angry looking elf standing in the middle of the floor. Alli and Professor Mcgonnagal both let out a short scream but then realized it was simply a house-elf. They did not recognize it as one that worked in the castle but it walked right over to Alli.

"Who are you?" Alli asked as nicely as she could since she noticed it was still dressed in rags and a servant to a particular family; she did not know how his or her family has treated them but she hoped it was better than her aunt and uncle treated their house-elf.

"I'm Kreacher, Mistress, servant to the house of Black. You call Kreacher and I come to serve you. You are his daughter, the daughter if the Dark Lord. Kreacher is lucky to be serving you." He bowed at Alli's feet.

"Um…" Alli shifted her eyes to the Professor who could only shrug her shoulders because she was not sure what to do as well. "Um, thank you Kreacher but I think there has been a misunderstanding. I do not have a house-elf."

"Kreacher heard you ask for your school books. Kreacher will get them for his mistress."

Then there was another loud pop and he was gone. Alli stared at the spot where the creature was standing. Professor Mcgonnagal seemed just as stunned as she was and they were in the same positions when the elf returned with her books and asked if she needed anything else.

"No, no thank you I have all I need now." She took her supplies and the elf bowed again.

"Kreacher will return to the house then, mistress, and return when he is needed." Another pop and he disappeared again.

Alli looked at Professor Mcgonnagal with a dropped jaw. The Professor's shocked expression had disappeared and she seemed uncomfortable. Suddenly she stood up and excused herself by saying she had to go speak with the headmaster, before Alli could form a syllable the door closed and she was alone in the dungeon again.

Alli no longer cared about getting her homework done and left her books on the sofa. She found her uncle had dressed her bed in his room like she was still a little girl. It was a twin sized bed at the opposite end of the room from his; on it was a green polka-dotted bedspread with ruffles around the edges and matching pillowcases. The color was the first thing anyone walking into the room would see since all her uncle's furniture was a dark mahogany wood and his blankets were gray. Alli giggled and wondered if her uncle would tuck her in and kiss her forehead like he did when she would come to him scared when she had first come to the school. Resting against the pillow was her stuffed lion toy that she remembered leaving on her bed at home and thinking about packing it at Christmas break. She shimmied under the covers and brought the animal to her chest. Slowly her eyelids descended and she was asleep; she heard her uncle return and sure enough he came over to her bedside and kissed her forehead then gently pressed his hand on the top of her head. She heard him get into bed and soon he was snoring; Alli smiled at the memories of curling up next to him and hold his nose to see if it stopped the sound. She rolled over and was able to drown out the snoring enough to go back to sleep.

"Allestra, time to wake up."

"Eeeerrr, ten more minutes Uncle Sevy." Alli whined as she pulled the blanket over her head. Abruptly the comforter flew up into the air and a bright ball of light was hovering over her headboard so when she picked her head up Alli was nearly blinded. "Alright, alright, I'm getting up. But please make the room dark again like its suppose to be." She could hear her uncle chuckle as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Her uncle left for breakfast while she got ready and, since she was running late, Alli only had enough time to grab an apple before she had to return to the dungeons for class. Noticing she was tired, her uncle kept her after class and allowed her to have some coffee which he knew Diane never allowed because she thought Alli was hyper enough. The rest of the day passed as boring as ever other day of classes and Alli received a note telling her to report to Dumbledore's office after dinner; she hoped that at least a few things would be answered and that no more questions would be raised, her brain just couldn't take any more confusion.


	15. Chapter 15

*Sorry for the wait everyone, lost my muse for quite some time*

Chapter 15

Hermione seemed distracted at dinner and was separated from the rest of the kids in her year. Alli asked Katie to sit on the other side of Hermione to close the gap because she knew her sister had trouble making friends. Fred sat next to Alli and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder since the little bit of coffee had worn off awhile ago.

During dessert Alli took Hermione's hand under the table and squeezed it. When they locked eyes, the expressions shared said that they would meet up after dinner to talk. The group walked to the common room together and was almost pushed over the stair's railing by a bunch of rambunctious boys that included Harry and Ron. Fred and George yelled for their brother to stop acting like a bloody idiot. The twins retreated to the dormitory to work on something, but they wouldn't tell Alli what, and Katie went to meet Eddie in library, leaving Alli time to concentrate on Hermione. The common room was full of students, so the two choose Alli's curtained off bed, in an empty dormitory, to talk.

"So, what has been bothering you lately? You aren't the same girl here as you are at home." Alli leaned back against her pillow.

"People don't like me here. The only friends I've been able to make are yours and they are all older than me." Hermione laid next to Alli and took her hand.

"Oh Hermione, it's only the first month of school and you are only outgoing when it comes to classes. I don't know if you've noticed but you come off as a bit shy." Alli tried to giggled a bit to help Hermione relax. It didn't work. Hermione rolled onto her side so she could rest her head on Alli's shoulder and began to cry.

"I should have never left the Muggle world. I just want to go home right now and forget about these stupid powers."

Allestra held her sister until she calmed down because she knew that Hermione was only venting and wasn't thinking clearly. Hermione ended up falling sleep so Alli slipped out to avoid disrupting her.

She still had an hour before her meeting with the headmaster, so Alli decided to wander the halls until she thought of something better way to pass the time. She visited the kitchen to see if there were any new house elves and if any of them were the one that served her the other night. No luck. Then she decided to see if Prof. Trelawney had some free time.

The professor was polishing the student crystal balls as if a good, vigorous rubbing with a frayed cloth could improve the chipped, cracked, and grubby spheres that had been dropped at least over a hundred times. Allestra took up a rag as well to help her teacher and they chatted as they worked. Alli felt that Prof. Trelawney was the only person she could talk to about her prophetic dreams, no matter how crazy everyone else said she was. Time past quickly and Alli soon found herself running down the hall to make it to her meeting on time. As the staircase revolved to the reveal the door to the headmaster's office, Alli grumbled about how she needed to ask her mother for a watch for her birthday so she could stop running everywhere.

Prof. Dumbledore wasn't in the office when Alli entered but Fawkes was on his perch and squawked a hello. She was also greeted by the past headmasters that occupied their portraits. Allestra made small talk with them for about ten minutes until the headmaster returned to his office.

"Sorry for making you wait Ms. Jerrings, had to discuss a few things with Prof. Snape before I talked to you." He sat down in one of the chairs that were around a circle table located behind his desk. Alli joined him and he waved his wand to produce a tea set and a plate of cookies and they enjoyed some hot cocoa.

"Was anything decided?" Alli nibbled on a cookie. She didn't want to spend her entire night here so she tried to get straight to the point. Dumbledore wasn't taking the bait instead he began to ask about her classes, her upcoming birthday, and her health. She answered all the questions but kept the answers short and barely went into explanation even when he asked for it.

"Alright, I see we won't be having our usual friendly conversation that I've grown so accustom to." He peered over both the brim of the tea cup and his half-moon spectacles.

"I'm sorry, headmaster, I just have so many questions and I'm very tired or I would love to sit here and share stories."Allestra slouched in her chair.

"Very well, that is understandable. Now to answer your previous question, no, nothing permanent was decide. Instead we have formed a plan. Every weekend you will stay in your uncle's office until we have enough information to decide whether you can remain in the dormitory. Also, your uncle is thinking about staying at your house or having you stay at his over the breaks just to make sure you are safe, but that is something you will discuss with him privately. So that is all I have to report, do you have any more questions?"

"Just one. While I was in Uncle Severus's office the other night and talking to Prof. Mcgonnagal, I made a comment about wishing I had my books and assignments. Suddenly a house elf appeared and said that I was his master. I think he said his name was Kreacher but I don't have a house elf and it wasn't the one that works for the Malfoys. Do you know why he came to me."

The headmaster chuckled a bit and said, "I have a theory but will have to investigate a little more. If I find anything out before next week I will get the information to you." Allestra thanked him and headed towards the door but stopped short when he called to her that he had forgotten something. Allestra walked back to him but did not retake her seat, anxious to get back to the dormitory and check on Hermione.

"As I tried to talk about earlier, next week is your birthday. And since I will be busy overseeing the preparations for the Halloween celebration at that time, I wish to give you your present now." Alli stood patiently while the professor went to the back of his office. He returned with a simple envelope that he handed to Allestra. Inside was two pieces of parchment, the first one made her incredibly happy.

"You're letting me bring Saharia back here!"

"She'll be waiting for you in your uncle's office by dinner time tomorrow. But she has to stay in his office so that the other students do not believe you are getting special treatment. Is that clear?" Alli nodded as she flipped to the other note. All that was written on that one was an address without a name. She turned the piece over and reread it to see if she was missing something before she looked quizzically at Dumbledore.

"Please sit down." He motioned to the empty chair and Alli obeyed out of curiosity. "That address, my dear, is the address that you could send a letter to and it would be delivered to a prisoner in Azkaban. It took some negotiating and arguing but the Minister has agreed to allowing me to give this to you. You can write to your biological mother or step father if you wish. I only gave you the address right now but if you decide to write to them you can come to me and get the number that either one or both are listed under." Alli continued to stare at the note trying to process what he was saying.

"I thought they were told I was dead?"

"They were but neither believed it. I'm not sure if they have come to accept it or if they still fight the idea."

Allestra nodded again and slowly rose, stuffing the papers into her robe pocket. She left the office in a daze and walked absent-mindedly back to the dormitory thinking the entire time about the address in her pocket and how to use it. By the time she sat on her trunk at the end of her bed, since Hermione was still asleep in hers, she had thought about the note so much it felt like a bludger hit her in the head. She decided to fold up the paper and stick it in her knee-high sock in hopes that it would eventually irritate enough that she would throw it away. She could not bring herself to do it just yet.

The next few days passed in a fog. Alli couldn't remember doing her homework or going to class, though she knew those events did happen. She even would have forgotten her birthday if she hadn't been greeted by flying sparklers spelling out "Happy Birthday Alli" across the Common Room, along with other gadgets created by the twins that boomed, cracked, and whizzed so loud that those still in the dormitories ran out in a fright. The scene was so chaotic and funny that Alli couldn't suppress her laughter, which that made a good beginning to the day and allowed her to relax. Each teacher kept her after class to wish a happy birthday, and her uncle gave her a few obscure potion ingredients along with his gift of allowing Saharia to spend the school year in his office.

The day was going great, but that changed at lunch when Alli tried to talk to Hermione but got nothing in return. Hermione seemed very distracted and barely touched any of the food on her plate. As soon as it was time for class, Hermione rushed out before Allestra could stop her. During Defense Against the Dark Arts Class Prof. Quirrell seemed distracted and let the class out after only twenty minutes. Alli felt great the rest of the day and as she walked with Fred to dinner she realized that it was the first day since school started that she did not have a headache. As they turned down a side hallway, Hermione rushed past them and into the nearest bathroom. Alli sent Fred on to get seats and she followed her sister.

Upon entering the lavatory, Allestra could hear Hermione's sniffles.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Alli whispered while tapping on the metal door. Through tears Allestra could make out, "Leave me alone. I don't want to talk right now."

Alli knew that trying to talking to Hermione while she was like this was useless. "Fine, I'll give you twenty minutes to calm down and then I expect you to be sitting next to me. It is my birthday today so I am the only one allowed to cry. If you don't come, you know I'll come back and drag you out." Alli laughed a bit so Hermione would know that Alli was only trying to make her laugh.

In the dining hall, Fred and George had saved a seat between them for her, and had already filled a plate with her favorite food. They also had several packages stacked on the table. She ate what she could then slid the plate to the side for Fred to finish what was left, then she pulled the gifts closer. She knew it was getting close to the deadline she had set for Hermione, but did not want to make her sister come out before she was ready; so she planned to check on her after dinner if Hermione did not make an appearance. Alli tore open the first present to find a picture of her and Katie in their uniforms with Hogwarts in the background. Alli remembered Fred taking the picture right before they left for the train. It was in a silver frame that had a rose in each corner. Then she opened the one from George which had assorted potion ingredients that Alli knew would cause a colorful explosion. "Come on, why don't you test them now" George elbowed her in the side. "Um, no. I don't feel like getting detention on my birthday. So, tomorrow before lunch we'll do it."

Before she could get to the last few presents, the doors to the hall flew open and Prof. Quirrell ran in babbling about a troll being loose in the castle. Students began to scream and run to the door. Katie grabbed the unopened gifts, Alli grabbed the ones that she already opened, George grabbed what food he could, and Fred grabbed Alli. Dumbledore quelled the mayhem and ordered everyone to go the dormitories while the teachers took care of the troll. As the group made their way to Gryffindor Tower, Allestra was pulled to the side by her uncle. Fred stopped with her, but Prof. Snape ordered him away and Alli assured him she was alright.

"Uncle, where are we going? Shouldn't you be helping everyone else with the troll?" Snape pulled her up staircases and into a hallway on the third floor. "They can handle it, but I think it is just a distraction." He pushed her behind a suit of armor and they were both hidden in the shadows. "If I am correct, he should be here any moment."

"Who uncle?" but he wasn't listening to her, he just kept staring at the door. Then Alli could see a figure moving down the hall. She looked her side and her uncle was gone. As the figure drew closer, Alli's head started to hurt and if felt like someone was pressing down on her chest. It passed her and entered a door at the end of the hallway. She heard dogs barking and two men yelling and fighting, then the figure ran from the room and into the armor that Alli was behind. It fell onto her and the figure continued away. Her ran after it but he was walking weird and Alli found drops of blood on the floor. She felt lightheaded and knew she had bruises from the armor falling on her, so she made her way to the infirmary. She met Percy in the halls and he agreed to tell Fred that she was alright. Though Percy was a stickler for the rules, he learned that Alli had a different set of rules. She spent the night in the hospital wing, because Madame Pomfrey wanted to be sure none of her injures got more serious.

Snape entered a little while later, and Alli could see that he had a severe wound on his leg which explained the blood she found on the floor. He did not say anything to her, he did not even look at her. She was going to go to him and ask for an explanation, but Madame Pomfrey had given her a potion that helped her relax and made her drowsy. When she heard what happened that night, Alli was amazed that she wasn't involved in the mayhem caused by Hermione and her new friends Harry and Ron. She was happy that her sister had made friends with her boyfriend's bother, but her friendship with Harry worried Allestra. But, she knew she could not interfere and let her sister live her own life and just keep an eye on her.


	16. Chapter 16

Madame Promfrey finally cleared Alli to leave the next day around lunch. She saw students heading to the Great Hall but none of her friends were among them. She went to the Common Room and found Fred and George sitting on a couch, hovering over test tubes. George mixed the silvery liquid in one with the dark brown liquid in another. Instantly a large cloud of smoke rose out of the tube and grew larger the higher it went. As it hovered above the twins' heads, they looked up at it like toddlers on Christmas morning. Alli also watched fascinated, but she kept her distance since she knew how their experiments turned out.

And this time did not disappoint. As the twins were staring up, rain started to fall from the cloud which quickly turned into a downpour. In a matter of seconds, Fred and George were completely soaked and Alli could not breathe because of how hard she was laughing. "Oh so you think this is funny" Fred said finally noticing she was watching. He rushed over to her and, before she could run, he enveloped her in his wet clothing. And, to make it better, George joined in on the other side forming a Weasley twin sandwich with Alli filling. When they were done, they filled her in on what had happened with the troll. "Blimey, they are lucky to be alive!" Alli knew that Hermione was going to get into trouble if she chose Harry Potter as a friend. Ron would get her into trouble as well but not the kind that would put her life in danger.

"So what happened to last night? Snape looked as if he would pull off your arm, hurrying off the way he did." Fred asked as Alli motioned them to take a step back so she could magically dry them off along with herself. "Oh you know, another sleepover with Madame Pomfrey." Alli joked as finished drying herself. George flopped onto the couch again, "You should just have your bed moved in there. You spend more nights there than in the dormitory." Alli sat down next to George while Fred balanced on the arm next to her. As the three continued their jokes at each other's expense, the troll fighting trio came trotting into the Common Room. They seemed happy, even Hermione was smiling. As they passed by Alli and the twins, Hermione met Alli's eyes and smiled. Alli knew she should have felt glad that Hermione had finally made friends and was starting to fit in, but she only felt anger and hatred.

Since the first Quidditch game of the year was in the next few days, Alli, Fred, and George decided to see if the field was free for some practice. Alli had tried out for the team and gotten one of the Chaser positions, and Fred and George had reclaimed their Beater positions. Unfortunately, the team had lost their Seeker this year and the one and only Harry Potter had snagged the position even though he was only a first year. Alli was not pleased by having to be teammates with the boy, but she would just have to bite her tongue and deal with it. If she was lucky, he would get hit with a Bludger and never want to play again. Madame Hooch was at the Pitch watching a few Ravenclaws do some Quaffle drills. The trio decided to strike up a scrimmage with the Ravenclaws with Madame Hooch as the referee. It was a tough match that remained lighthearted. In the end the Ravenclaws won and the trio congratulated them before heading back to the castle for lunch.

As they got closer to the castle, they passed a group of Slytherins. Draco was among them and started off a chorus of heckling about the upcoming Quidditch match. Alli was able to ignore it well enough, until Draco made a comment about Alli being a traitor to her family. "Save me a seat, I'll be in in a moment." Alli said as she handed Fred her broom. George looked confused, but Fred gave her a knowing nod. She marched over to the group and pushed her way to Draco. Several Slytherins moved out her way. Even though they did not know whom she was, they knew she was somehow related to Draco; and no one got in the way of a Malfoy or anyone of blood relation when they were angry. She grabbed the collar of her cousin's robe and pulled him into the nearest empty classroom. "I have had enough of this, Draco. The only way I could be considered a traitor is if I completely cut myself off from my family and no longer loved them. They are still my family, you are still my family. No matter what you say or any of you do, I will still love you. I may not believe in the same values as you and your parents. But, we have the same enemy and he has befriended my best friend. I may not want him dead like you, but I want him out of my life. He killed my father." With that, Alli turned and left Draco before he could respond. She didn't leave her family, they left her. The night her mother and Rodolphus were taken away still haunted her dreams. She remembered her mother fighting and screaming for her, but Rodolphus had done nothing but allowed himself to be led away. She couldn't blame him, after all she wasn't really his, but he did not fight to be with her even though he raised her. By the time Alli had taken her seat next Fred in the Great Hall, she had gone from being agree to being depressed. "You alright?" Fred asked as she sat down. Alli decided to lie and tell him she was just worried about the match, if they couldn't beat the small group of Ravenclaws how could they beat Slytherin.

The rest of the week, Alli tried to just focus on her school work and practice, but she started to have severe nightmares again. Usual she only had one or two every couple of months, but she had had one every night that week. They were all very similar. Alli was a child again, sitting on her mother's lap, and feeling happy. But then a strange gray mist covers cocoons them, and everywhere she looks is the face of her father. Images of the Dark Lord would appear one right after the other, each one was telling her to avenge his death, to kill the one who killed him, to fulfill her birthright. One night Alli was woken up by Katie. They were standing on the stairs that lead to the boy dormitory. That was when Alli knew that her dreams were starting to dominate her. She could not lose control of her free will. Even though she hated Harry Potter, she was not going to allow a dream force her to kill him. If she was going to do that, it would be her choice and on her terms.

Alli got called to Professor Dumbledore's office the next day. He wanted to discuss Alli's constant absences from her Defense Against the Dark Arts class and why she stopped assisting Professor Quirrel with his lessons for the first years. "I can't stay in that classroom for very long Professor. Every time I am in there I get such a severe headache that it feels like I have been hit in the head with a barrage of Bludgers." Alli rubbed her temples to emphasize her point. She sat across from the headmaster hoping that she could think of a way to get out of going to her class ever again. Dumbledore seem to take into consideration everything she was saying. "I understand that certain parts of that class could make you uncomfortable. But that does not mean you can just skip the class. We will figure out a way to make this work so you get the education required by our standards and that makes you comfortable. Now go and rest up, I expect tomorrow's Quidditch match to be quite exhilarating." He showed Alli out and smiled as he closed the door behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

Alli didn't feel much better after her meeting with Dumbledore. In fact she felt even more angry then before. He wasn't helping her, he just wanted her to suffer. As she skulked through the hallway, she almost ran into Hermione and her new friends as they were leaving the library. "Oh hello Alli. Sorry we didn't see you there" Hermione said as took a step back so they weren't about to crash into one another. "Better be more careful then shouldn't we. If I had been a teacher or a Slytherin, this episode probably would play out much differently." Alli only looked at Ron and Hermione and ignored the fact that Harry was there. Hermione eyed Alli suspiciously, and opened her mouth to ask her a question; but she was interrupted by the appearance of Prof. Quarrel. "Ah gggggood aaaaasfternnnnnoon sttttttudents." He only stood there for a moment, but it was long enough for Alli to start getting a headache. Harry didn't seem to be doing well either. He was rubbing his scar as if it was causing him pain. Seeming to notice the discomfort in the two, Quarrel quickly said goodbye and hurried down the corridor. But Alli was being to realize that something was not right with him. Originally she believed that it was something in the classroom that had been causing her headaches, but now she knew it was actually Quarrel. Her anger gave way to curiosity, and she left the three first years without even a goodbye.

She went straight to her uncle's office, but reminded herself to knock even though she was in hurry. When she heard a deep monotoned voice bid her enter, however, she ran through the door up to his desk. Snape was deep in thought working on a potion, and took no notice of Alli's urgency. "Uncle, I figured something out. There is something not right about Prof. Quarrel" Alli was in such a hurry to get this information out , she didn't realize she had not been clear with her accusation. "If you are just figuring this out not, my dear, then you are not as bright as I thought you were." He smirked as he stirred his concoction. "No I mean, there is something about him that is causing my headaches, and I think it may also be connected to my major mood swings and continuous bad nightmares." This caught Snape's attention, but he did not seemed surprised. Instead he looked as if he was adding this information to a list in his head. Snape had been keeping an eye on Quarrel for some time now, and had also noticed strange behavior. He had an idea of what the nervous teacher may be up to, but this new information add much needed information into the equation. He now had a good idea as to why Quarrel was acting this way. But, he didnt want to add to the list of worries that Alli had. "Alli, I assure you I will look into what may be causing these headaches of yours. It could very well be a relic or potion that Prof. Quarrel just happens to carry around with him that emits an odor that affect you. You need not worry too much about it. And as for your mood swings and nightmares, perhaps we should start having you take the potion I created for on a regular basis. For all we know, it could just be your dislike of Potter that is affecting you. Trust me, he has a similar affect on my mood. I was wondering how this would turn out, especially when you two ended up in the house." Snape finished his potion, and, while Alli filled some bottles with the solution, he went to fetch several viles of the potion that helped Alli control her mood. "Now only drink this when you feel your anger becoming too aggressive. Also, I will start to look into making something that will help you sleep more soundly." Alli left for class feeling slightly better, thought she still did not have a good feeling about Quarrel. Herbology class went by uneventfully, as did History of Magic. At dinner, Alli noticed Hermione, Ron, and Harry huddled close together, whispering to each other. Alli decided to give the boy a chance. She figured that Hermione was smart enough not to get mixed up with someone who was evil in any way. And Harry did seem to rub her cousin the wrong way. Plus, they were teammates now. She didn't have to be best friends with the kid, but she knew she would have to learn to at least like him. After dinner, most of the Griffindor quidditch team went to bed early. Harry looked especially nervous. The three first years sat with Alli, Fred, and Goerge for a bit. The twins were attempting to reassure Alli and Harry that they did not need to as nervous as they were by making jokes about how they wouldn't let too many Buldgers hit them, or how they would be fine as long as they didn't go any where near the other team. This just seemed to make Harry more worried, while Alli ignored their prodding. She knew she was a good flyer and actually had good feeling about tomorrow's match.

Harry didn't stay with them long, and joined the other teammates in the dormitories. Ron followed him preaching words of encouragement the entire walk up. Fred and Goerge got caught up in a game of wizard's chess, which left Alli and Hermione alone to talk finally. "So things seem to be going much better for you lately." Alli said sitting across from Hermione on the couch in front of the fire. Hermione smiles and got a little pink in the face. "Yeah, I mean I realize that I can be a tad annoying at times. People don't like a know-it-all. And Harry and Ron are really sweet, even if they did bother me at first." "Slaying a troll together I guess creates freindships" Alli joked. Hermione giggled but she seemed preoccupied. She kept flipping through a book, determined to find something. "Hey, what is going on? What are looking for?" Alli took the book from Hermione so that she could have her sister's full attention. "Have you any idea what may be in the third floor corridor that makes it off limits to students?" Alli had no idea why Hermione was interested in that. Usually when a rule was set Hermione just followed it blindly. "That's what you and the boys have been trying to figure out? Why on earth would you care?" Hermione looked away quickly and stared at her feet. Alli knew there was something she wasn't telling her. "Oye, come on, out with it. You know you can't keep secrets from me. I will always find a way to get it out of you." Alli slid over so she was right next to Hermione and poked in the side where Alli knew she was ticklish. Hermione giggled and tried to push Alli away, but Alli wasn't moving. "Come on, just tell me and I'll leave you alone." Finally Hermione gave in. "Alright, alright. But not here, can we go up to your room?" Alli looked around and noticed that everyone from her dormitory was still in the Common Room, so she lead the way up the stairs.

"Alright, what is going on?" Alli was now worried. This had to be serious if Hermione was afraid to talk about it around other people. Hermione sat down on the end of Alli's bed while Alli remained standing in front of her. "Well you see, over the past few weeks I have broken several rules with the boys. And not just little ones, but it was for a good cause, which I why I didn't feel as bad as I thought I would." Alli listened attentively while Hermione explained everything they have done. She talked about their suspicion of Snape and their visit to the third floor along with their run in with the three-headed dog. As she spoke, Hermione's eyes grew wide as she realized all the things she had done. Oddly enough, Alli felt proud of Hermione. She was such a stickler for the rules that it sometimes prevented her from living a life, even though she had gone from one extreme to another: being a complete goody-goody to breaking a ton of majors ones that were ultimately dangerous. But after Hermione finished her rant and caught her breath, Alli could only laugh. She sent Hermione off to bed, trying to convince her that she should not go and tell Prof. Mcgonagall. As she laid in bed thinking of all her sister's antics, Alli hoped to that her good mood would allow for a good night sleep so she would be well rest for the match tomorrow. But, of course that was too much to ask.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day Alli woke still tired, but determined to focus on nothing else but the Quidditch match. She barely ate any breakfast, and followed Fred and George to the pitch. They were the first three in the in the locker room. After they changed into their robes, they sat on the bench to wait for the others, and Alli laid her head on Fred's shoulder to try and rest for a bit. It did not last long since the rest of the team came in bursting with energy and jittery nerves. Alli tried to pay attention to Wood 's pep talk, but with Fred and George mocking it on either side her and her desire to fall asleep, it was nearly impossible. She looked across the room and saw Potter clutching the handle of his Nimbus 2000. Since she had a Nimbus 1700, she knew it was a good broom and looked forward to seeing how the new model performed.

Alli was unsure how she was going to be able to focus; but when they kicked off the ground and she heard the roar of the crowd, a burst of adrenaline rushed through her. She barely noticed anything else but the movements of the Quaffle. Thankfully Fred would never let her get hurt because she did not see any of the Bludgers heading in her direction till one of the twins hit it away. Gryffindor was dominating at the beginning of the game, despite certain members of the Slytherin team trying to play unfairly. One of the other chasers had already scored twice and Alli scored once. But just as they were going in to score again, everyone stopped and hovered, and were looking up. Alli followed their gazes and saw their Seeker fighting g with his broom. It looked as if his broom was attempting to throw him off, but Harry was holding on as tight as he could. Fred and George tried to come to his aid, but as they got close the broom would just shoot up higher. Of course while the Gryffindors worried about their teammate, the Slytherins took full advantage and managed to score twice. Fred came over to hover next to Alli, "Can you try and help him? With your broom, you may stand a better chance then George and I. Plus you are a better flyer." Alli was emotionally torn. On one hand, she enjoyed seeing being tossed around like a rag doll. On the other hand, he was her teammate and she had decided to give him a chance. But, in the end Alli decided it would be just more of a risk. "I don't think it would make a difference. As soon as I get close, the broom will just shoot up higher like it did for you guys." Alli flew off and attempted to get the Quaffel. Wood was doing a good job of defending the goals while worrying about Harry, but someone needed to help him. As Alli flew near the teachers' stands, there was some commotion and adults were all watching one man whose cloak seemed to be on fire. After another failed attempted at scoring, Alli looked up to check on Harry and noticed that her had regained control of his broom.

The game continued on as normal, till Harry could be seen nosediving towards the ground.

Alli was speeding alongside Angela incase she needed to pass the Quaffle, but she was able to dodge the opponents and score again. Then there was an uproar in the stand and Alli heard Lee, the announcer, proclaim that Harry Potter had caught the Snitch. There was a grand celebration that lasted late into the night. Fred and George lifted Harry onto their shoulders and Wood gave a speech on how they actually had a chance of winning the Quidditch Cup this year thanks to their new Seeker. Hermione stayed close to Ron and Harry most of the night, and Alli got sick of hearing from the other teammates talk about how wonderful Harry was. So she stepped out of the portrait hole and sat on the steps watching the staircases change direction. Her arm began to itch so she rolled up her sleeve. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the portrait hole open again. Hermione sat down next to her but stared straight ahead as well. "It must be very annoying to have to hide who you really are all the time." Hermione looked over at Alli's mark. The snake looked as if it were moving as her arm muscles convulsed. Alli went to pull her sleeve down again, but Hermione stopped her. Hermione held her wrist with one hand and caressed the mark with her other. "Why don't you just tell people? I mean I know there would be some people that would treat you differently. But, I'm sure your true friends would stay by you. I did and so did Fred. You being in Gryffindor proves that you are not like your parents." Alli couldn't think of how to explain it. All Hermione knew about her family was only what she read in books. Because she grew up in the Muggle world and this being her first time in the Wizard world, she did not completely understand the fear of Voldamort. Hermione and Fred didn't even know the whole story; but Hermione was right, she was tired of hiding and being careful all the time. Maybe if Alli slowly started telling people it would be okay. It wasn't like she could keep this secret forever. It was bound to come out eventually, and if some if her friends already knew then at least she wouldn't be completely shunned.

Hermione was watching Alli closely as all this went through her head. The expression on Hermione's face told Alli that her sister knew she had already won and was just waiting for the explanation. "I haven't just been lying to the others. I have been partially lying to you and Fred as well. You two do know much more than any of our other friends, but you still don't know the whole truth. And you are right, I am tired of hiding it." Alli then told Hermione everything. She told her who her father was, what happened to her family, how it affected her, and why she ultimately feared telling people. "My father hurt so many people and most of them have a relative here right now. Even if Voldemort didn't do anything to the person's family himself, he was the one who ordered the attack on their family. I am ashamed that I cannot make amends for his cruelty. I mean, my saying I'm sorry my biological father destroyed your parents is not going to bring Potter's mum and dad back." Alli finally pulled her sleeve back because it was making her sick looking at it. And it was just in time too, because seconds later the portrait whole opened and Nevelle walked out. "Bit crowded in there. Couldn't even make it up to the dormitories. So I thought I'd just step out here to get some air." He sat down next to Hermione, but Alli had to look away at that point. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. Alli had learned from one of her trips in the Penseeve that on the night the LeStranges were arrested, her mother had been out torturing Nevelle's parents for information. She felt terrible about what her mother did, but she also couldn't face him because it brought back the memory of that terrible night. Hermione and Nevelle had struck up a conversation about a test they were to be getting soon in Charms class, so Alli excused herself saying that Fred was probably wondering where she was.

She wasn't completely wrong, Fred did seem to be looking for her. But, she just went by him quickly to tell him she was heading up to bed. Alli changed into her pajamas, crawled into bed, and pulled her curtains closed. She wasn't tired, so she rolled up her sleeve and stared more at her mark. In her head she started making a pros and cons list on whether to tell her close friends the whol truth or not. Alli was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Hermione come into the room until she was right outside her curtains. "Alli, if you're still awake I'd like to talk with you some more." Alli pulled the curtain open enough for Hermione to crawl in. "There is something wrong in the castle this year. It is very different from last year." Alli said as her sister snuggled closed to her. Alli wanted to tell her everything, but the sound of footsteps told her that more girls were coming to bed. "Can you meet me tomorrow in the back of the library?"

Hermione agreed to the meeting. She know that she should go to her own bed now, but Hermione could tell by the way Alli held her that her sister needed some comfort but didn't want to say it. Hermione always wished that Alli would be more open about what she was feeling so she didn't have to guess. But, Hermione had gotten to be an expert at decoding Alli slight emotional ques. She knew she was the only one Alli felt comfortable enough to completely open up too because Alli never had to say everything; Hermione just knew. Fred didn't even know her that well, which was the cause of several of their small arguments; but those only lasted as long as a class. Then when they saw each other again in the halls, it was like the fight never happened. So, Hermione pulled the blankets over both of them, and whispered goodnight to her sister.

Movement next to her woke Hermione abruptly. It was so dark in the dormitory that Hermione could barely see Alli thrashing around next to her. Alli seemed to be in pain as she tore at her pajama sleeve, she was also mumbling. "No, Papa! I don't want to take your place. I'm not like you, I'm not evil! I won't lead them!" Alli yelled this last line, and shot up in bed wide awake. Hermione waited till Alli had caught her breath to say anything. Alli's cries had awaken the whole room. Katie pulled back the curtain of Alli's bed to make she was okay, but looked shocked when she saw Hermione already next to her. Katie did not say a word, and just let the curtain close and returned to her bed. Alli calmed down and flopped back onto her pillow. Hermione laid next to her. "Are you alright?" Alli continued to stare at the top of her canopy. "Yeah, just a bad dream. I didn't hurt you or throw anything did I?"

"No, you were just yelling. Do you want to tell me about your dream?" Alli rolled over away from. Hermione. "Tomorrow." Hermione rolled on her side facing away from Alli, but she felt Alli turn over again and drape her arm over Hermione's s side. Hermione fell back to sleep quickly, but All remained awake for a bit thinking about her dream.

The room was empty when they woke the next morning. The sun was shining brightly through the window, and Alli felt well rested even with the disruption last night. Hermione went to her bed to change, while Alli got ready to meet Fred and George in the Common Room. But they weren't there. It was strange because the twins almost always waited for her so they could enjoy breakfast together. Maybe they just weren't ready yet Alli thought, so she sat on the couch and waited to see if they would come down. Hermione eventually came down followed by Harry and Ron, who said that Fred and Goerge were already gone. Puzzled, Alli decided to the first years for breakfast. It was odd because Harry and Ron spent most of the meal asking her questions about certain parts of the castle. "Was the third floor corridor restricted last year?" "What do you know about Snape?" "Why does he hate Gryffindors?" The questions kept flowing out of their mouths, so Alli only had time to give simple, pratically one word answers. But, she was also aware for something else peculiar happening at their house's table. Every so often, Alli caught some students looking at their group and whispering. She didn't know what was so interesting about them this morning, but she assumed it had something to do with the events of yesterday's Quiditch match.

When they finished eating, they invited Alli to join them on their visit to Hagrid's, but Alli declined since she wanted to find Fred and George and see what was going on. She looked all over the castle, in all their favorite hiding spots, but the boys were nowhere to be found. They had not returned to Common Room, and according to Prof. McGonnagal they were not being punished for anything. She took the grounds, looking in the Owlery, around the lake, and on the Quidditch pitch. They weren't at any of those places either. Alli was beginning to worry, why were they so hard to find today. Were they hiding from her, or avoiding her. She began asking other students if they had seen the twins, and finally someone pointed her in the direction of one of the towers. It was one of the higher towers of the castle that many students went to for secret meeting or to send secret messages by owl. But Fred and George were just sitting on floor playing a game of Exploding Snaps. "There you two are, I've been looking all over this bloody castle for you." Neither one looked up from their game, but Fred spoke in a meloncoly tone. "Really? We figured you'd be too busy with your girlfriend to worry about what we were doing." Alli didn't understand what Fred was getting at. " What are you talking about?" With that Fred threw down his cards and stood up abruptly. "You know it's rather hard to hide something, especially a relationship and cheating, in this place. There is always someone around, watching. But, it doesn't even seem like you were trying to hide it. And what was I? Just someone to use as diversion, so people wouldn't see what you were? If you are into girls, you should just accept it and stop stinging me along." Fred was panting with anger, and Alli stood there shocked. She still didn't quite understand what was happening. "You're mental. I don't even know what you are talking about? What wasn't I hiding, and what made you think I was into girls?" George had remained sitting on the floor just watching; but, as Alli seemed to grow angered, he rose and stood protectively behind his brother. "Oh don't give me that clueless act. We heard from several of the girls in your dormatory that last night you had a special friend spend the night in your bed." It finally all can together for Alli which made her even more furious. "Are you really accusing me of being in a relationship with Hermione? The girl I refer to as my sister. You are even more mental than I thought. Yes she spent the night in my bed last night, but that is because I was upset and she knew it."

"What did you have to be upset about? We had just beaten Slytherin, there was a party going on! And even if this was true, why didn't you come to me for comfort? It's obvious whose arms you'd rather be in!"

"You don't get it! I am not ready to talk about some of the things that upset me yet. And I didn't want to ruin anyone's good time at the party. I didn't have to tell Hermione that I was upset, she just knew. We've known each other most of our lives, so I didn't need to say anything. She just knew I needed someone there. I didn't even tell her why I was upset. I didn't go to you for comfort because you were having such a good time, and you deserved to celebrate with everyone."

Fred didn't say anything. His fists were still clenched, but his facial expression was hard to read. His anger seemed diminished, but it was still there and was mixed with a look of bewilderment. Alli didn't want to talk to him any further. "Maybe next time you will just ask me about whether a rumor is true or not before you go making ridiculous accusations that lead to the end of your relationship." With that Alli turned in her heels and stormed out.

Alli planned on finding and talk to Hermione so that she had someone to laugh with at how absurd Fred's idea was. Unfortunately, Hermione was busy in the library with Harry and Ron. Knowing Ron, Alli was curious as to what brought on this random interest in studying, so she slithered along the bookshelves and ease-dropped on them from behind the books. She know Hermione would never be involved in something against the rules, but with Ron involved there had to be something mischievous going on. For a while they just sat in silence each flipping through the pages of a book, but then Hermione closed her book forcefully. "Anything?" The boys looked up from their books, Ron yawned and Harry removed his glasses to rub his eyes. "Nothing." Ron answered disappointedly. "Yeah, there is not one mention of Flamel in any of these history books." Harry added as he added his book to a rather large stack. Hermione seemed exasperated, "Well there has to be some record of him somewhere. You two put these books back, and I'll see what others one I can find that might contain something that can help us." With that they all scattered. Alli figured they were looking up this person as extra credit for a class, so she headed for the Common Room to try and do some damage control.

There were only a few people in the room since the weather was quite nice that morning, but those that were in there stared at Alli as walked through the portrait hole. She knew what they were thinking. She did not care. They all knew her, and had seen her with Fred on many occasions. So, this rumor would not last long, especially since Alli had decided to start referring to Hermione as her sister again. Then everyone would understand, along with Fred.


	19. Chapter 19

Fred and George continue to ignore Alli for the next several weeks, but she tried to not let it upset her. She spent most of her time with Katie, who was the one who accidentally started the rumor about Alli and Hermione. "I only said it as a joke. I didn't think they would take me seriously. I know you don't have that kind of a relationship with Hermione." Katie stated as she apologized to Alli. Alli was mad at Katie at first; but after her friend explained what she had said, Alli knew that Katie was not at fault and Fred was just being ridiculous. "Fred is just jealous that there are things Hermione knows about you that he doesn't. He needs to grow up and realize that the fact that you and Hermione grew up together is never going to change." Alli was grateful for her support; but, even though, she was still mad at him, Alli couldn't help but miss always having the twins around.

Quidditch practice became a bit awkward as well. They were still civil on the the pitch, but there were a few times Allestra thought Fred had intentionally not blocked a Bludger from hitting her. After about the third one hitting Alli, Wood yelled at Fred and George to pay more attention, and do their jobs. They claimed that they had just been focusing on protecting Harry since he was the youngest on the team. When she got back to the Common Room that night, Alli was so sore that Katie brought her food from dinner because she couldn't move without being in excruciating pain. Hermione suggested she go see Madame Pomfrey, but Allestra was dragged to the hospital enough times that going there voluntary and when she was not dying just did not seem right.

Thankfully the Christmas holiday was near, because Alli needed to get out of the castle for a bit. There were so many strange events this year, and Alli had been feeling much more irritable lately. She was going home with Hermione for the first half of the break, and spending the end of it with Tonks and her parents. The Weasley and Harry were staying at the school, so on the train Alli, Hermione, and Katie had a compartment to themselves. Hermione chatted excitedly with Katie. Katie had begun to tell her spells that students learn in their second year, and Hermione could not hear enough. Alli stared out the window for most of the trip, but then Katie left to find Eddie so it was just her and Hermione. Alli was so concerned about everyone talking about her and her fight with Fred that she never even thought about how the rumor may have affected her sister. But now, she noticed that Hermione was sitting at the other end of the cabin and staring at her hands. Poor Hermione, she was only a first and she already had trouble fitting in, and then this stupid rumor was started. All slid away from the window and touched Hermione's folded hands "Hey, no one has said anything to you about this rumor, have they?" Hermione shook her head. " No. Harry and Ron know how close we are and did not pay attention to it. Ron just doesn't understand Fred's reaction to it. He says he think Fred has gone mad. Other than that I'm not really popular enough for anyone to care about a rumor about me." Alli looked at Hermione curiously, not really understanding her last comment. Alli knew Hermione was having trouble making friends at the beginning of the year, but she had seen her talking with several other students from her year lately. "I know I have been friendlier with the other first years, but they mainly are friends with Harry and Ron. I'm just sort of there." Alli moved to the other bench and put her arm around her. "You know I don't know Harry Potter that well, but I know Ron. And he is one of the best friend you can have. Everyone else will eventually see how great you are." Hermione threw her arms around Alli, and held her tight. When they separated, Alli recognized the look on Hermione's face. She wanted to say something, but was afraid to. "What's up? I know there is something on your mind." Hermione adjusted her position so her back was against the hallway window. "I was just thinking about that meeting you and I were suppose to have on the day you fought with Fred. I didn't want to bring it up then because so many other things were going on. But, I am curious as to what you wanted to talk about." Alli had completely forgotten about meeting Hermione that day. Over the time, she had lost her nerve to come clean about her family. But, Hermione had been good to her lately, and always dealt with Alli's crazy mood swings. She deserved to know the reason behind them. Hermione started to Alli apologize for bringing it up again, but Alli cut her off. First she made sure that there was no one in the corridor that would overhear, and shut the door to the cabin tightly.

"Ok, so I haven't been completely truthful with you. Most of the story about my life before I moved in with Diane and Allen that I told you is true, I just left parts out." She had planned to say everything little by little, but once she started she couldn't stop the overflow of words that tumbled out of her mouth. "My mother is Bellatrix Lestrange, a very devoted follower of Voldamort, and she is married to Rudolphus Lestrange. They raised me, but Rudolphus is not my father. I left you and Fred to believe that because I didn't want to face your reactions to learning the identity of my real father. Rudolphus was like a step-father to me. I have memories of him holding me, and comforting me when I was scared; but I had to call him Uncle Rudy, if I called him Daddy he would have been severely punished." Hermione had a look of horror on her face, and Alli knew that nothing she was about to say would bring anything but horror. "I am just going to get this over with." Alli said while taking a deep breath. "I am the only offspring of Lord Voldemort" Alli paused for a second, expecting Hermione to scream or protest that Alli was playing a prank on her like she did when she got her Hogwarts letter. But Hermione just sat there silently, staring at the seat. Alli didn't want to say anymore until Hermione had absorbed everything she was just told. After what felt like an hour, Hermione said "Do you know if you spent much time with him when you were little?" Alli had to think back through a the memories she had visited in the Pensieve. "Not really. He sometimes came to celebrate my birthday, but only stayed for a couple of minutes. Then he started to come over for about an hour every so often to help me perform magic and start to learn how to control it. He would help me hold his wand and tell me words to repeat and then we would see what happened. But, in all I probably saw my father no more than a dozen times. " Hermione seemed to relax a tad, but still looked scared. "Did your mother and Uncle Rudy make you do anything like the other Death Eaters? Like... um... were they preparing you to become one." Alli absentmindedly caressed the mark on her arm. "I don't think so. My mother was very protective of me, and Uncle Rudy did whatever she wanted. When it was evident how powerful I was, she became very scared. Plus my years with them were complicated. I was having terrifying nightmares that I know now were visions of the future, but I actually saw Harry Potter killing my father several months before it happened, and it scared me so much that I rarely left my mother's arms. So there were months that they really could not get me to do much other than play with Saharia or climb on my mother's lap." Hermione took a slow, deel breath, but motioned for her to continue. "I know you probably think I'm mad for making them sound like good people. But in all honesty, around me they were. Though I never did care for my Uncle Lucius, he was never a friendly sort. I hate to admit it, and please don't mention this to Mum, I sometime dream about what my life would have been like if I was still living with them. Of course I keep out the Voldimort portion, so I envision it like my life now only with Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange taking care of me." Alli felt as if every muscle in her body had relaxed, and suddenly she felt very tired. Hermione was looking at her with a smile on her face. "How could you think you and your family are evil when you have such find memories of them?" She asked as she slid closer to Alli so they were sitting side by side. "I can see now why you get very angry sometimes. Everyone is always saying how Death Eaters were wicked people, but I guess not many stop to think about them as actual people with actual families." Alli continued to stare downward only she wasn't looking at her hands or the floor, she was looking at her sock. Tucked away in it was still a small folded up piece of paper with an address on it. Alli had tried to throw it away several times in the past, but always ended up digging it out of the garbage pale seconds later. And now, more than ever she had the urge to write to her mother. This made her feel like a traitor. She didn't know what to think anymore. Were her parents really evil? But if they were, how could they have shown her so much love and kindness? And what about Diane, didn't she deserve more love than anyone else? Suddenly Alli began to sob uncontrollably. Hermione was taken back by the unusual display of emotion, but she drapped her arm over her sister's shoulders and just let her cry. After about ten minutes, Alli's crying became softer and her head began to droop. Hermione gently guided Alli's head to their balled up coats on the seat that she could use as a pillow. While Alli slept, Hermione pulled out the books she had borrowed from the library that referenced Alli's biological family. There was a long line of purebloods on her mother's side, so there were a few pieces of history that involved them.

Alli slept for about an hour, leaving Hermione plenty of time to learn more about Alli's past without upsetting her. She figured that the more she knew about Alli's family, the more she could help her deal with it. Now that she had more information, Hermione had to find the announcement of The Dark Lord's daughter's death in a book she had found that contained old editions of the Daily Profit. They portrayed it as an unavoidable occurrence. According to the paper, the child had become too powerful and expressed similar qualities to that of her father. Therefore, for the safety of the entire Wizarding World, the child was taken to Azkaban and executed in the least painful way the Minister could think of, the Dementor's kiss followed by having her drink a fast acting poison. Hermione looked at the date of publication and calculated that Alli would have been around four years old when that article was written. Hermione couldn't figure out why the Ministry had waited more than a year to announce this, and why they had to make it so gruesome. Something had to have happened that made the Ministry fake Alli's death. Unfortunately, Hermione did not remember much of when she was three years old.

Alli woke up to the sound of the snack trolley pulling up to their cabin, and bought a selected few sugary treats to get her energy back up. Hermione was so lost in her book that she did not notice. But, she jumped slightly and slammed the book closed when Alli flopped down next to her, and asked her what she was reading. Answered vaguely, she said that she was just doing some research for Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The rest of the train ride was pleasant, Hermione did not ask any more questions and Alli did not reveal anymore secrets. Instead, Alli taught Hermione how to play Exploding Snaps, and got her used to playing Wizard's chess instead of Muggle's chess. Then there was a few minutes where Hermione got mad and wouldn't talk to Alli because she had tricked her into eating a boggie flavored Berty Bots bean. But, Alli was forgiven when she found a handful of ear wax gloves ones and ate them all at once as penance. For a bit of time, Alli did not have to guard what she said. She did not have to worry, and was just able to have fun.

When they hopped off the train, the girls found Katie and Eddie to wish them a good holiday, then ventured off down the platform to find Diane. Hermione got a bit ahead of Alli because she was fumbling with Balgeria's cage, and so she had to watched as Hermione and her cousin accidentally run into each other's shoulders. Alli waited for cousin to say something horrendous, but instead he just gave Hermione a dirty glare, which she returned. When he came up next to Alli, however, he whispered " Don't they teach manners in the Muggle world. Tell that Mudblood keep her place and never touch me again." Without trying to think of an alternate way to respond, Alli dropped the owl cage and threw her fist as hard as she could into Draco's cheek. He stumbled back a bit, but then charged at her knocking them both to the ground. They only wrestled with each other for a minute or so before they were pulled apart, but that was enough time for Alli to get a bloody nose and Draco to get a split lip. A circle of students had formed around the two, but it was Diane and Lucius who had restrained them. Once Diane had taken hold of Alli, she had stopped struggling, and watched her cousin as he continued to fight against his father's grip to try and attack her. No one moved, all the students and other parents still on the platform waited to see what would happen next while the two brawlers and their parents just glared at each other. It was not until a sinister, monotoned voice broke through the crowd asking, "What is going on here?" Students parted to allow Prof. Snaps through, and he stood between the two families looking from one to other, waiting for an explanation. Alli's nose was still bleeding and Draco had just spit out what looked like blood from his lip as well, so Prof. Snaps continued without an explanation. "As you are now in the possession of your parents, I cannot administer a school related punishment for this childish behavior. However I am sure that the punishment given by your parents will be far worse than a few days of detention. Now everyone move along and exit the platform."

Abruptly students began to move in ever direction, collecting their abandoned trunks and finding there parents. The gap between the Jerrings and the Mallfoys was soon filling in with people, and Diane began to pull Alli away. But, there was a moment where Alli locked eyes with her Uncle Lucius, and knew while she might be grounded for the entirety of the holiday her cousin would probably be praised and pampered. Hermione was waiting by the platform exit obviously unaware to what happened at the other end because she gasped when she saw Alli's bloody face and shirt. Diane had not let go of Alli's elbow and forcefully pushed her through the exit. Alli hurried to the car with Diane calling after her asking for an explanation, but all Alli would say was that it didn't matter as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand. When they got to the car, Hermione got in but Diane pulled Alli aside. "Hey, tell me the truth. It's not like you to get into an actual, physical fight like that. What happened?" Diane went into her purse and pulled out couple of tissues for Alli to use to clean herself with. Alli was avoiding eye contact with her mother, then Diane took hold her shoulders and forced her to looks at her. "If you do not tell me your side of the story, your punish will be far worse for hiding things from me." Alli was not ashamed of fighting with Draco, he deserved that busted lip; but, she was ashamed of letting her anger get the better of her again. Finally after being sternly stared at by Diane for two minutes, Alli said angrily, "He called Hermione a Mudblood." Diane didn't say anything, instead she pulled her into a tight hug. On the drive home, Hermione tried to discover the reasoning behind the fight, but neither Alli nor Diane was willing to tell her the whole truth. Alli simply told her that Draco had said something foul and she lost control.

Of course Diane had to ground Alli for fighting, but thankfully it was just for a few days. Diane knew that what Draco had said was wrong, and could somewhat understand Alli's angry response. She just wished her daughter would have fought back verbally or not at all instead of physically. But she also kept thinking that something was not right. Even though Alli did have a temper, she never got into a fist fight before. She always just yelled or magically send thing flying, but even then the objects were rarely directed towards anyone. When they pulled up to the houses Alli and Hermione hugged the Granger who were waiting for them on the sidewalk. They asked about the red stains on Alli's shirt, but she brushed it off as being no big deal. Then the parted ways so Hermione could spend some time with her parents and tell them all about school. Diane led the way into their house while Alli carried all her school things.

When she walked through the door, Diane let out a small scream and jumped back slightly. Alli hurried in to see the cause, and found Snape sitting on the couch reading the paper. "Dear Lord, Severus. I thought there was an intruder in the house." Diane said as she closed the door behind Alli. While Diane went to greet Snape with a hug, Alli pulled her school things at the bottom of the stairs. "So you are following me for the entire holiday, or just for a few days?" Alli asked as she too hugged her uncle. "Well I had only planned to spend th first week or so here. But, due to that display between you and Mr. Malfoy earlier, I believe it is best that I remain here till you leave to visit Ms Tonks. Wouldn't you agree Diane?" Diane did not respond, but simply nodded and went into the kitchen. "I had to do something, Uncle. He called Hermione a Mudblood." Alli was getting angry again just thinking about her cousin's smirk and the condescending tone of his voice as he made the comment. "I am sorry I lost control, but I am not sorry I hit him. It is about time someone gave him a good smack in the face." Snape did not seem amused as he sat back down but remained straight backed and stern. "And Mr. Malfoy will always try and make you angry. He thinks it shows that he has some sort of control over you. He is always boasting about how he is stronger than you, and how you are the reject of the family. He wants to feel above you because he is scared of you. I believe you actually fighting back today instead of remaining silent as you usually do may have put him in his place for awhile. He now knows that you are not afraid to fight back, whether it be with magic, words, or your fists." There was a small grin on his face. Diane had walked back into the room with a cloth holding ice for Alli to hold to her nose which had begun to swell. "I do believe what Draco said was wrong, and I hope Alli has made him afraid enough of her that he will stop provoking her. But, I cannot and will not condone fighting. Alli promise me that you will get into anymore fights." Alli nodded her head and rested it on her mother's shoulder while Diane held to ice to her nose.

Once Alli's nose no longer felt as if it had a pulse, she left the adults and went to change and unpack while her Uncle went to grade essays and Diane started dinner. Sahara slithered out as soon as she entered her room, and playfully wrapped herself around Alli's legs. "Mmm, why do I smell blood?" Sahara had gotten so big that she was almost to Alli's hip and could stretch across the length of her room three and a half times. "Its a good thing you'll be traveling back to Hogwarts with me. Soon there would not be enough room in this house for you." Sahara coiled up on the floor while Alli sorted her clean and dirty clothes on her bed. Snape came to her room, and at the sight of Sahara, let a groan. "Perhaps we will have to rethink the arrangements for your pet. She will take up half me office. Have you ever looked up what kind of a snake she is, and whether she is done growing or not?" It never occurred to Alli that Sahara would ever grow to the size she was now, and she had not idea whether this is it. She assumed that Sahara was the same breed as Nagini, but she remembered that snake being small and slender. Alli sat and talked with Sahara, filling her in on everything that happened at school, until Diane called her for dinner. While they ate, Diane asked questions about school, but Alli wasn't sure how to answer all of them; particularly when Diane asked why Alli had been in the hospital wing so many times, and was spending nights in her uncle's office. Quickly Alli shoved a forkful of chicken into her mouth, and looked to Snape for help. Any way she phased her answer would worry her mum, but Snape would be able to reassure her which he did.

After everything was cleaned up, Snape retired to the guest room to read while Diane went to help Alli finish unpacking. So as to free up space in Alli's room, Snape made the basement into a comfortable living space for Sahara. While Alli organized her books and homework, Diane folded and put way her daughter's clean clothes. They worked in silence for awhile, and Diane could tell Alli was troubled by something. "Alli come here for a second." But Allestra was not listening. Diane had to grab her arm as she absentmindedly passed her in order to get Alli's attention. "What is going on? You don't seem like your self today." Alli just felt drained from today; from telling Hermione everything, to her fight with Draco, and knowing everything she had to bring her mother up to speed with, Alli just wanted to put her head on her mum's lap and fall asleep while Diane stroked her hair. This had been one of the worst beginnings of the school year yet. Last year went so well and Alli was so happy. But this year, everything seemed to be going wrong. "I don't want Uncle Severus to stay. I don't want to think about school at all right now. I just want to enjoy Christmas and break with you and Hermione and Tonks. He is going to be so strict with me, especially after that fight, and I wont be able to relax. I just need a break from worrying."

Alli spent the rest of the night telling Diane everything that had happened at school. She started with the train ride, including the incident involving Fred and Hermione, and she ended with how she explained everything to Hermione. Diane listened patiently not making any comments or reprimanding her. By the time she finished, Alli couldn't read the expression on Diane's face and she felt as if she was going to pass out. Diane did not question her about anything, instead she just said that they would talk about it more tomorrow, kissed Alli's forehead, and left her to relax and get ready for bed.

Snape spent most of the evening in his room, which left Diane alone downstairs. The Grangers called over to make sure Alli was alright. Once Diane reassured them that everything was fine, they had another million of questions about the school and all the things Hermione had them. Diane was happy to answer everything and was thankful that at least Hermione had a good first term. Allen came over after he got out of work and calmed Diane down. Since Allen never officially gave up custody of Alli, the two of them talked about how they wanted to proceed with helping Alli feel better and making it easier for her to relax. They agreed what they had to do. It was time they took a stand for Alli instead of just letting people tell them how things were going to happen. Diane especially was tired of being told what was best for her daughter.


End file.
